Romance of the Berserk
by Themulchmeister
Summary: Gat Su is a wandering sword-for-hire, swinging his blade for the sake of other's misguided dreams. After an impressive display on the battlefield, he has become an object of desire for the many warring factions of China.
1. The Demon Slayer

**Romance of the Berserk**

Hello fanfic followers. I'm so glad to finally start up a Berserk fanfic as I've watched the Anime and am following the manga and I must say that is the most awesome Manga/Anime I've ever come across. I couldn't think of a good enough idea for a fanfic so I decided why not cross over with one of the best video games out there: Dynasty Warriors. This will follow a similar (but not parallel) story to the Berserk series and with the storyline of Dynasty Warriors. The DW characters might appear a tad OOC but that is only so they fit the characters they represent in Berserk. I take all criticism but please don't be mean. So without further ado here's Romance of the Berserk.

_**Chapter 1**_

"All forces head for Hu Lao Gate!" The Allied forces commander Yuan Shao ordered his troops from the front-lines. As a member of the prestige Yuan family he swore not to stain his coat with the blood of tyrant-followers.

The Allied forces charged with their spears, swords pikes and other weapons of varying devastation. Scores upon thousands of men were cramming themselves through a ten metre wide opening. It would only take one maniac to hold up the advance.

And that maniac had emerged before the Yuan's eyes.

"Oh no! It cannot be!" Yuan Shao fixated his terrified gaze on the one of the most feared warriors in China.

"What on earth is _he _doing here? At a time like this?"

The footsoldiers soon froze in their tracks when faced with the demon warrior himself. If his thick golden armour and antennae like extensions on his forehead weren't intimidating enough, when he pulled out his mighty halberd Sky Piercer in front of a dozen soldiers, everyone knew the demon warrior was ready for a fight.

"Is that who I think it is...?" One of the wayward privates stammered. "It's Lu Bu! Lu Bu has come to destroy us!" As the terrified solder fled in what others saw as a completely reasonable decision he was mercilessly mowed down by the mighty Lu Bu as he strode on his famous Red Hare.

"What are they doing?" Yuan Shao was furious at his men's cowardice. "Tell them to advance for Luo Yang and forget about Lu Bu."

"Yes sir!" The Lieutenant rode towards the front battalion and ordered a full scale push through Hu Lao Gate. However this one warrior was not going to let anyone past this gate without a significant toll.

One by one and soon ten by ten the soldiers were slain by the swift swing of Sky Piercer. There was no way through. Even when Yuan Shao called for Sun Jian's, and Liu Bei's forces, they were still finding progress impervious.

"Curses!" Yuan Shao rose off the saddle of his horse. "Is there noone out there who can defeat Lu Bu?"

Even though the thundering sound of battle was echoing through the air one man's crunching footsteps stood out from the rest as he slowly walked though the mass of confused soldiers. Most of his body was wrapped in cloak but their seemed to be a large object protruding from the back of his shoulders. This lone man was clearly not part of the Allies army but he nonetheless stepped through the piles of dead and faced his challenger.

Yuan Shao and the other Generals froze. "Is he that insane? Taking on Lu Bu alone?"

"He must be on a suicide mission." Snickered Yuan Shu, a subordinate general who seemed to offer very little contribution to the Allied forces campaign.

The lone warrior stopped about three metres away from Lu Bu, just enough range for his halberd to slice his head in two. The demon warrior heaved his Sky Piercer over his shoulder effortlessly. "Hey you! Are you stupid or lost your mind? No-one is getting past here."

The figure did not utter a word and remained perfectly still. Lu Bu became annoyed at this man's defiance. "Hey! I said beat it, look around you. Do you think just one person can challenge me?" As he scoffed he lost sight of the cloaked figure. He reached for his halberd and only barely stopped the man's sword from reaching his head.

"What is that thing!" Lu Bu was amazed at the sheer size of the man's sword, it stood almost as tall as himself and was as thick as four swords held together. What kind of human could possibly wiled such an enormous and heavy sword.

The hood of the man's cloak slipped away to reveal raw fighting spirit. His black hair spiked over his forehead his eyes were as sharp as a hawk.

Lu Bu held back the heavy sword through a sheer will to survive. "Who the hell are you?" He parried the man's sword as he flipped backwards and gracefully landed with his cape unfurling smoothly.

Lu Bu was for the first time in his life trembling. _That man just slipped out of sight for a split second then nearly struck my head. He wields a giant sword and amazingly his agility is unaffected as if it were as light as a rapier to him._

"Damn you scum! I won't let you get the better of me!" He raised his mighty halberd and sliced down with the force of a guillotine the challenger held up his sword with one hand and shoved the force of Lu Bu's halberd to the side, leaving his entire mid section exposed. In one leap the challenger slashed his sword through Lu Bu's thick armour, slicing though it as if it were made of paper.

"GAGH!" Lu Bu stepped back just before his body was sliced in two. "Insolent fool! No one has ever beaten me! Now learn your place common thug!" Lu Bu entered his demon dance as he swung his halberd around repeatedly over his shoulder, spinning around as to use the ful momentum of his body in one strike. The Sky Piercer connected with the challenger's blade and shattered. Lu Bu was frustrated but knew he had the momentum left in his swung to take off his foe's head. He rolled his halberd out of the blade and continued to swing towards the challenger's head. However the challenger had also moved out of the block and bought his sword towards Lu Bu's abdomen once more, slashing through his guts and sending waves of blood across the virtually deserted battlefield.

"Im-posibble he defeated Lu Bu!" Yuan Shao had thought he was dreaming when he witnessed the day someone stood up to that warrior. After a moment of idle shock Yuan Shao resumed the march towards Luo Yang. "LU BU HAS BEEN SLAIN! ALL FORCES ADVANCE!"

Soon enough the challenger who's single-handedly defeated Lu Bu was hidden in a swarm of charging soldiers. One of the Allied generals witnessed this man's valiant effort and was possibly more impressed than the noble Yuan.

Cao Cao had but one desire on his mind at that moment. "That man...he must be mine!"

* * *

If you haven't worked out who the cloaked challenger was yet then your an idiot. Sorry for the short length but it is after all the opening chapter. Don't miss the next chapter


	2. The Claimed Blade

_**Chapter 2**_

The lone swordsman made his way through the valley's of central China. The sun was beginning to rise over the horizon, ushering in a bright new day for this otherwise dark and war-torn land.

The swordsman reached the peak of the hill and paused briefly to gauge the magnificent view. One eye remained permanently shut as the sun glared over his face. Though he was quite rough and scarred with many battles of the past, he still displayed a softer side which he would try and hide from everyone else.

He soon resumed his travel down the valley, scraping his thick steel boots along the scrappy dirt. Suddenly he came to a stop. He sensed someone was following him and quickly reached for his sword.

"Do not be alarmed." A regal voice came from behind. He turned to face a small group of cavalry. The voice came from the centre, a man clad in blue armour and a strange crown strode forward atop his black horse. "I am Cao Cao and I request your services for our next battle."

The swordsman gave no expression in return. He just remained frozen in his battle-ready stance, his dark armour had inspired others to refer to him as the Black Swordsman.

"I will give you a sufficient sum of money if you join. Double the veterans wage, in fact I'll triple it if your willing to join our forces." Cao Cao was not receiving any response from the stoic warrior.

Gat Su responded bluntly. "I'll pass." And began to walk off. Cao Cao almost felt insulted at his rejection and drew his blade. "SIEZE HIM!"

The small group of soldiers began pursuing at Su. The black cape rolled through the breeze as the soldiers charged. In one instant the lack Swordsman turned and hacked away at their horse's legs, causing the soldiers to fly overhead until they impaled themselves on the rocks further down the gully. The others managed to stop their horses just in time only for Gat Su to slice off their heads. In just two sings the Black Swordsman had managed to take out Cao Cao's entire consort.

Gat Su walked back up the hill to face Cao Cao who was holding back his fear by grinding his teeth.

"Grr...Xiahou Dun, Xiahou Yuan NOW!"

Gat Su felt a small but sharp pain in his back. He turned and plucked out an arrow from his shoulder. Another arrow was heading his way but he caught it with an iron hand.

"Drat, he's good." Xiahou Yuan said to himself as he hid amongst the bushes. He turned to his brother. "You better deal with this one."

Xiahou Dun smiled at his worthy opponent. "Hmph. Very well." He sprung out of the scrub and raised his Scimitar high over his head. Gat Su slowly turned and brought out his cumbersome sword. Xiahou Dun felt the weight behind his blade almost immediately.

_That man...He carries such a large sword, but normally it would be too heavy to pull out in a surprise attack. _

Xiahou Dun kicked back off his sword and kept a modest distance. Then he realised. _It's not the __blade that is most terrifying, it is the wielder himself who is terrifying._ He took a moment of hesitation to plan his attack then struck. _If I can throw him off with my speed then I can hopefully find an opening with that large sword if his. _He rushed around, circling his foe with his Scimitar dragging behind. When Gat's had enough he slashed his sword horizontally directly across Xiahou Dun's path. Before the giant's blade could connect he ducked under his blade and found his opening. Without a moment to lose he went for his left side. However he had miscalculated his foe's tactic and was faced with Gat Su's Iron Gauntlet.

"GAGH!" Xiahou Dun was punched in the chest but it felt like he had been hit by a battering ram with that Iron fist.

"Brother!" Meanwhile Xiahou Yuan watched from the bushes and released a volley of five arrows from his bow. Gat Su Lifted his cape over his body and seemingly used the light fabric as a shield for the arrows. As the marksmen reloaded his arrows he was confronted with a dozen arrows. All four pierced his armour and if it weren't for their scattered aim he may have died. He sat up and noticed a crossbow attachment on the Black Swordsman's Iron Hand.

_Damn. This man's the ultimate killer._

"HYAH! DIE!" Xiahou Dun attempted an attack from behind but Gat Su dragged his sword upward and slashed across the black haired warriors chest. Gat Su held back on his last attack to make sure he didn't die but the wound was enough to cause him to collapse unconscious.

"BROTHER!" Xiahou Yuan sought to avenge his brother and clambered out the scrub with his mace. Gat Su zipped out of sight and punched the overweight fighter in the Guts (quite ironic I guess). Xiahou Yuan coughed as the wind had been blown out of his body. As he doubled over Gat Su slammed his elbow down on the back of his neck, completely knocking him out.

The Black Swordsman tidied up his cape and noticed the two warriors as they lay idle on the ground. He heard Cao Cao clapping in over the hill. "I am indeed very impressed. It seems your even stronger than I had imagined. Those two men you just fought were my cousins and the two strongest warriors in my entire army. Tell me Black Swordsman what is your name?"

"Gat Su." He covered his mouth with a piece of his cape.

"Gat Su, sounds like an appropriate name for a merciless warrior such as yourself." As Gat Su turned away Cao Cao continued. "Tell me Gat Su, what is your ambition in life?"

The dark warrior stopped in his tracks and spoke with a very deep voice. "I have...none..."

Cao Cao was somewhat irritated by the man's response. "Then what is your purpose in life? Are you saying you challenged Lu Bu just for the spur of the moment?"

Gat Su spoke in that same voice again. "I don't wish to pursue someone else's dream...that is all."

Confused Cao Cao intercepted Gat Su on his horse. "Tell me what you want and you can have it? It is gold? Women? All the soldiers you could ever wish to command? Surely you must want something out of life?"

Gat Su was getting irritated, if not for the first time. "Get out of my way." He was faced with Cao Cao's blade. He noticed the assortment of engravings on it's flat.

"If I can't have you, then noone will." He swore vengefully.

"I wouldn't do that." Gat Su responded calmly.

Cao Cao scoffed at his words. "You think I became a General through mere diplomacy? HAH! Do you know what they call me around here? I am the Hero of Chaos, and there's no way I will let anyone challenge my ambitions."

"Dammit get out of my way!" Gat Su drew his blade but this time it was blocked. Though his opponents sword was seemingly much shorter it felt as though it possessed the same force as his own. Gat Su jumped back as the noble warrior parried his attack.

"You may indeed be a strong warrior, but you lack the tact and skill of a more experienced swordsman such as myself. He pulled his steed's reigns and charged, hacking his sword along the ground to try and dig up Gat Su. He wrapped himself around Cao Cao's blade, his weight bringing the Hero of Chaos to the ground. They grappled for a moment before Cao Cao found his sword and blocked an oncoming strike. He kicked Gat Su off him and swiped his sword across Gat's footing. He followed through that attack with an upward slash and then again with a diagonal slash. Though he was agile for his age, Cao Cao soon realised he had underestimated his opponents agility as well. He slashed several more times in a flowing motion, but his sword dance was not not enough to intimidate Gat's iron will. Gat's slid his sword horizontally but Cao Cao just managed to save himself with his sword. The force threw him to the side.

As Gat's dug his sword into the ground Cao Cao rolled out of the attack and pressed his sword against Gat Su's neck. "It ends here, I can kill you with one twitch of my hand, please do something rational for once and join me."

Cao Cao had learnt to expect the unexpected with this warrior but he had not expected what happened next. In one last act of desperation Gat Su held back Cao Cao's blade...with his own teeth. Cao Cao tried to wrench out the blade but Gat Su had already clamped down his jaw like a steel vice. As Cao Cao struggled he noticed out his periphery his two comrade cousins were beginning to wake up. He endured the Black Swordsman's berserker sword mauling for a while longer until the two brothers managed to lock their blades between Gat Su's neck.

Cao Cao laughed softly. "It seems you really have no choice now, so what will it be...Black Swordsman."

The stoic warrior spat out a bunch of chipped teeth and smirked with confidence. "You'll regret the day you asked me to join you."

* * *

I went with the Black Swordsman version of Gat's coz his so much more badass like that. If you've only watched the Anime series you won't appreciate his character the way I do. So now it seems Gat Su is reluctantly serving the Wei army. How will he fare in his next battle following a man he hate's orders? Find out in the next epic chapter!


	3. The First Challenge

_**Chapter 3**_

WEI CAMP:

Cao Cao had finally returned to camp with his new stalwart. "Everyone take heed! This man is our trump card for our next battle, I will expect only the best treatment for him from each and every one of you." The soldiers all wore blue fabric and armour. Gat Su would definitely stand out in this sea.

Gat Su joined a large gathering at the campfire. He was warmly greeted by a solid man who wore a blue turban. "Welcome to Wei brother, tell me what is your name? I am Yu Jin and this is Xu Huang." He referred to another fearsome warrior who wore a white turban and wielded a long battle axe.

"Gat Su." The Black Swordsman responded simply, not one to take up the conversation.

"I heard you were the one who single-handedly beat Lu Bu at Hu Lao Gate? Is that rumour true." Yu Jin leant closer in awe at Gat Su's armour.

"Probably, I don't really care."

Xu Huang stood up in astonishment. "So it _was _true? Why with you on our side we cannot possibly lose."

"Grr." Gat Su covered his mouth with the cloth around his neck and went to sleep.

The two generals looked at each other and back at Gat Su. "It would be wise if we kept on his good side for now."

…

Cao Cao and his trusted Generals sat by a table discussing their plans to conquer the Northern regions. Cao Cao dabbed his brush in a pot of black ink and circled a portion of the map. "We will attack Yuan Shao at Guan Du."

Xiahou Dun raised his arm in protest. "Cao Cao, you can't be serious? With our army we are no match for-"

"Silence." Cao Cao rose from his seat, the others leant back from the powerful voice. "Yuan Shao controls a vast region of this country, we must conquer his forces and claim his territory if we are to establish our kingdom."

"But we are surrounded by enemies, if we attack now it would lead to a massacre." Xiahou Dun tried to elaborate the situation.

"Yuan Shao has no allegiance with the other forces, if we subdue Yuan Shao's army claiming the border territories will be fiscal work for our troops. His influence must be nipped in the bud!" Cao Cao slammed a small knife into the table as if stabbing Yuan Shao's territory and pinning it as his own.

…

THE NEXT MORNING:

Gat Su felt a crank in his neck as he woke up from his rough sleep. The soldiers were already begging to pack their supplies and load up their horses setting themselves up for the journey ahead.

"Ah you're finally awake Gat Su!" The Black Swordsman spun around to face an eager Cao Cao. "I have a special request for you this mission."

…

LATER THAT EVENING:

The blue tsunami encroached the castle of Xia Pi. As the waters rose, many began drowning in a red pool of despair. Most of the forces had either surrendered, retreated or died fighting a losing battle.

"This many too much for ya Gat Su?" Xiahou Dun faced his rival's back as they were soon surrounded.

"Tch, this is just making my sword blunt." He chidingly responded as he mowed down several more infantry.

"Hoh-HAH!" Xiahou Dun performed two wide slashes, taking down as many foes as Gat Su could in just one sweep. "No matter, our challenge will arrive soon-" Xiahou Dun arched his head back suddenly. A rogue arrow had struck him in the eye. "Drat! What a bother!" The wolf-haired menace trivialised his predicament.

Gat Su felt a burning rage around his neck when he noticed Xiahou Dun's injury. He to had lost an eye; the dark memories were slowly gnawing at the nerves in his neck. When Xiahou Dun plucked out the eye and ate it skewered in the arrow, the burning memories finally stopped.

Xiahou Dun wrapped a cloth patch around his eye and turned to his reluctant comrade. "Gee you look worse off than me? Does the sight of me eating my own eye disturb you?" He asked mockingly.

Gat Su got back up and straightened himself up. "It's nothing, I'm just tired from killing small fry."

Xiahou Dun smirked a little then remounted his steed. "Well we better catch up with our forces. HYAH!" He kicked the sides of the horse instructing it to canter off towards the castle.

Gat Su found a nearby horse. He had slain the original owner and gladly seized the opportunity to take it's reigns. As he rode to catch up to Xiahou dun they both found themselves obstructed by a small assault squad led by a man in thick white clothing. He twirled his pole-blade in the air in an intimidating fashion as he warded off his two opponents. "I am Zhang Liao, you shall not pass!"

Xiahou Dun looked to Gat Su with his one eye. "I'll handle this one, you know what to do." Gat Su nodded and hacked his way past a few of the soldiers as he made his way through the enemy.

"Why do you swear allegiance to such a foolish leader?" Xiahou Dun taunted his opponent as he cut down the rest of his small troupe.

"I have no reason to answer to a dead man!" He swing his blade towards Xiahou Dun's centre but it was blocked.

"You seem strong, why don't you join our forces. We have far greater ambitions than your lord could ever write down."

Zhang Liao turned back and kept a fair distance. "What say we duel. If I lose I will gladly join your forces. If I win, well I get to take out that other eye of yours."

Xiahou Dun gripped the base of his Scimitar and grinned. "I just hope I can hold back enough not to kill you in the process."

"Holding back won't be necessary against the likes of me." Zhang Liao claimed as the two charged into each other on their horses.

…

Gat Su sprinted up the many flights of stairs, chopping down anyone who got in his way. He was starting to feel the strain on his legs, but he endeavoured to reach the top. The waters were rising at an alarming rate and soon even he could be swimming amongst the dead. Several waves of docile soldiers descended the stairs and faced the Black Swordsman. He couldn't muster the strength to slash his sword so instead he threw them into the muddy waters by pushing his sword across their flanks.

Only a few more stairs and he would reach the top. As he was about to embark the last few steps he was stunned by the silhouette of just one warrior. His silhouette displayed a man of perilous might and it was only fitting that this battle had brought them to the top of the castle as a symbol of that might.

"_I have a special request for you...We are going to attack a small band of enemy forces whom are currently residing in Xia Pi castle. Though they are small in number, there commander is a powerful opponent that will put up while a resistance..."_

"So you've come crawling back for a rematch eh?" The shadow was revealed by the moonlight which pierced against his back. "You caught me by surprise back there but it won't be the same this time." He swung around his giant halberd and slammed the base against the ground in a tremendous display. "You should have killed me when you had the chance."

"_My request for you is this...bring me the commander's head!"_

_

* * *

_

An epic rematch! How will Gat Su (the name is like that to suit the Chinese localisation) fare this time? Find out in the next beserk-filled chapter!


	4. The Bittersweet Victory

_**Chapter 4**_

_How did this man survive my last fight? _Gat Su thought to himself as he reminisced their first encounter. He was sure he had dealt a mortal blow to the demon warrior.

"HAHAHA! You still can't comprehend why I'm standing here right?" Lu Bu roared like a ferocious lion, only it's voice seemed almost superimposed by another thousand equally fearsome beasts. A screaming aura of strange energy surrounded Lu Bu as sparks of wild energy flicker across his body. "**Prepare yourself for a life in hell!**" Lu Bu leapt to an almost superhuman height before crashing down on the stairs where Gat Su once stood. Gat Su rolled out of the impending doom and raised his demon-slayer. Lu Bu slammed down with his Sky Piercer. As they made contact, red trails of lightning warped around the locked blades. Gat Su pushed back but found Lu Bu was much stronger than his last battle. His eyes had become blank white orbs and his face was contorted into a furious scowl. Gat Su could not risk clashing blades with this man's new force and so tried dodging a few more of his attacks.

"**Is that all your good for Black Swordsman?"** Somehow he knew Gat Su's epithet. He swung his halberd around in circles as he approached Gat Su. When he was within range he slashed his blade into the wall, which crumbled into grey sand. Gat Su reached the very top of the castle, the combatants were delved in battle below but the real event was occurring above. Lu Bu slammed his halberd into the ground, raising rubble and debris across the battlefield and roared with such force that it caused the others to stop fighting and observe the chaos above.

"What's happened to our master?" One of the privates watched in awe at this surreal event.

A young lady watched as her lover became consumed by his rage. "What is happening to you Lu Bu?" She stowed away her twin maces and gripped the ropes of her stallion.

…

"**HUURRGHHH!**" Lu Bu was fighting like an immortal. His blade appeared as a shimmering blur as it swung across his body. It was as if he had forgotten he was fighting someone and was merely trying to carve up as mush of the environment as possible. Gat Su tied to block his attack only to find his sword flying away from his grip. He was now defenceless against this animal.

"**DIE!**" Lu Bu stabbed his halberd towards Gat Su's feet, embedding his Sky Piercer into the ground. Gat Su sought the chance to attack with his crossbow. He quickly attached the device and loaded four arrows into the slot. Just as the tyrant wrenched out his weapon the Black Swordsman fired the volley of arrows into his chest. Lu Bu peered down at the arrows and snapped the ends off. "**Damn mosquitoes!**" Lu Bu had been unaffected by the otherwise fatal arrows. Gat Su had made sure he target his lungs and heart yet he remained standing. Something else was being conjured up here.

"**DIE INSECTS!"** Lu Bu stabbed his halberd into Gat Su's abdomen. Gat Su was impaled by the Sky Piercer and lurched forward as his strength was sapped out of him. "**HAHAHAHAHA!**" Lu Bu waved around his skewered opponent as if waving a flagpole to his followers. "**Are you watching Cao Cao. This is your so-called 'trump card'! He was nothing more than a pesky worm! Now I will BURY you too!"**

Through all of his gloating, Gat Su mustered up the strength to prepare a final trick up his gauntlet. Lu Bu felt the swordsman tugging at something at the end of his halberd. He turned in annoyance that his foe was still alive. That expression soon turned to complete shock as he noticed Gat Su gripping a rope with his jaw. The rope led to his fake arm which now boasted a large barrel atop his fist.

Lu Bu could barely find enough time to vent his anger at his own folly. "**DAMN Y-**"

BOOM. The castle was alight with scorching flames as a hail of loose gunpowder poured over the walls. Gat Su pulled out the halberd, unleashing a gushing flow of dark blood. He stumbled to the ground as he focused on his defeated opponent. His right arm and half of his body had literally been blown away by the cannon. Hopefully he was going to stay down this time.

Lu Bu's face returned to a more human like expression of sadness. _Why have the God's betrayed me now? _He thought to himself as he gazed up at the burning sky.

"LU BU NOOOO!" The lady from before had rushed up to save her partner, only to find that she was too late.

"Diao Chan..." Lu Bu rolled his head to the side. "I am sorry."

Diao Chan cradled his head in her lap as she brushed back his blood soaked hair. "Please don't die, it wasn't supposed to end like this."

Soft tears patted over Lu Bu's face, melding with his own. "Please forgive me...I have betrayed my father and betrayed my own body...But through all of this my one regret...is making my darling Diao Chan cry." He embraced the side of her face with his other arm before succumbing to the afterlife. Diao Chan held tightly to his limp arm and stroked it with her cheek before realising her giant hero had finally lost.

"Oh Lu Bu..." She sobbed into his chest. Gat Su was unable to say or do anything. He struggled to find sympathy for killing Lu Bu but he could feel somewhat sad for his grieving wife, who'd been broken by this man's demise. He reached for his sword, he knew these hands were responsible for this lady's tears, but it was too late to repent his sins.

Diao Chan wiped back her tears and looked scornfully at her husband's murderer. "You...you killed him!" Though Gat Su was as merciless a killer as Lu Bu, he was too chivalrous to attack a woman. He could only gaze in a blank expression as she reached for her maces and tried to avenge her partner. Gat Su blocked with he flat of his blade as she pummelled the maces with added fury. She wept as she slammed the giant sword. Eventually Gat Su grabbed one mace with his arm and threw it away., The other one deflected from the sword and flung off the edge of the castle.

"Tch." She continued her sobbed filled rage as she dug out a small dagger from Lu Bu's belt. She hacked and stabbed at Gat Su until she lost all the energy to continue. She dropped the dagger and fell to her knees in a crumpled and devastated mess. "I am completely useless...Even now I cannot avenge your death Lu Bu." She gripped at Gat Su's cape for support. "Why did you have to kill him? He could have lived...He could have lived...Why?"

Gat Su looked at her with his one eye and mumbled a few words. "He was no longer the Lu Bu you loved."

She raised her head with a gaping jaw. "You're lying! I know he was still in there! I could have saved him!"

Gat Su lifted her hand off his cape and began to descend the stairs. "I'm sorry if I have made you upset, but I cannot feel guilt for slaying that demon." He began to walk off when."

"YOU BASTARD!" Diao Chan stopped him with those words which stung like daggers. "You men are all the same, killing each other with no remorse! How do you sleep at night knowing your a cold-hearted murderer...?" Diao Chan was stopped by a sharp pain in the back of her neck. Gat Su's eyes widened when he found an arrow had pierced though the back of her neck and jutted out the other side. She coughed and gagged as she tried to piece together the situation. In her final moments of life, she gazed at the Black Swordsman with bloody tears before collapsing awkwardly to the ground.

Gat Su was mortified. Someone from his army had slain this helpless woman. He found a group of soldiers led by Xiahou Yuan.

"Congratulations on defeating Lu Bu!" Xiahou Yuan beamed. Gat Su walked right past the without uttering a single response. He stopped by Lu Bu's corpse and pulled out his dagger then moved along. "Oh well, he must be tired. Hup." He lifted the corpse of Diao Chan over his shoulder and the other men lifted up the much heavier Lu Bu.

"So he actually slayed the demon warrior?" Another group of soldiers came from the other side of the castle.

"Brother!" Xiahou Yuan rejoiced as he found his brother had lived through another battle. "Your eye?" He noticed the cloth band around his eye.

"Oh never mind. I have found us something even greater in return." A man from Lu Bu's forces rode up on his horse.

"Look out!" Xiahou Yuan was about to load his bow when Xiahou dun reassured him.

"He has decided to join our forces." Zhang Liao rode up to the small gathering.

"I will serve Cao Cao with my life, which has been spared thanks to him." He swore an oath.

…

Cao Cao rested at his conference table with his ally Liu Bei. They were discussing their victory and the impending battle with Yuan Shao when...

SPLAT. The head of Lu Bu rolled along the table, staining all the battle plans and documents with the blood of the fallen warrior. Gat Su stood at the end of the tent. "There's that head you wanted." Before he stormed off before Cao Cao could say anything in response.

Cao Cao and Liu Bei observed the rolled eyes and protruding tongue of the head of Lu Bu.

"Gat Su has slain Lu Bu as if it were a chore." Cao Cao noted. "Yuan Shao doesn't stand a chance.

Liu Bei was equally as impressed, or rather frightened by the concept of a man who could have easily defeated the mighty Lu Bu. To make enemies with Cao Cao now would be a grave mistake.

_That Swordsman, as evil and cold he may appear...may be my only key to restore the Han..._

_

* * *

_

Now it seems Liu Bei is after the services of the Black Swordsman. How will Liu Bei entice Gat Su to his band of mercenaries? Don't miss the next thrilling chapter!


	5. The Four Brothers

_**Chapter 5**_

BAI MAI FORTRESS:

Gat Su had been assigned to defend Bai Mai from Yuan Shao's forces in the upcoming battle. Yu Jin was his commander for this battle.

"We must not let them take this Garrison..." Yu Jin rallied the troops. "Once Bai Mai falls, so too will Yan Jin and Guan Du."

"ROAR!" Everyone cheered as a wave of blue dispersed themselves around the castle. It wasn't long before the first wave of enemy forces had arrived. Yan Liang led a modest batallion across to the Eastern side of the fortress. Song Xian and Wei Xu were posted there but were quickly slain by Yan Liang's men.

A messenger rushed over to Yu Jin. "Sir the entire Eastern flank has been slaughtered.

"WHAT!" Yu Jin almost fell off his horse. "Gat Su you're up!"

Gat Su gripped the hilt of his blade and strode towards the Eastern Gate. The yellow armoured troops were seeping through but Gat Su held them back with each swing of his sword. "HAH! HEH! HURGH! HYAH!" Gat Su kicked them off his side and threw them into crowds; he did whatever his raw strength could muster to defeat the mass of soldiers.

Yan Liang emerged through the yellow river of forces and knocked Gat Su off his horse. He was thrown about on the rough dirt.

"Foolish soldier, do you think you can hold back an entire battalion?" Yan Liang held the tip of his blade at Gat Su's throat. Gat Su waved his cape into the man's face and stabbed through the cape with his sword." He missed Yan Liang but he managed to strike his horse in the side. The enemy commander fell off his dying horse and waved his hand, instructing more of his soldiers to penetrate the fortress. Gat Su held back as many as he could with his sword but soon they pushed through and engulfed the fortress.

"Damn!" Gat Su turned and blocked Yan Liang's blade. He was pushed to the ground even though the man's sword was much lighter than his Dragon Slayer.

"Yan Liang I have come for your head!" A deep and quite booming of a voice emerged through the flood of soldiers. Yan Liang had little time to react as the warrior sliced off his head using the legendary Blue Dragon crescent blade.

Gat Su was mesmerised by this one man's heroic act. The man had a beard which stretched down to his hips and wore a pointed green hat as part of his long green robes.

He offered Gat Su a hand. "Come warrior, there are many other enemy generals for me to slay."

He hopped on the back of Red Hare and observed the battle from a distance.

"Somewhere amongst this crowd is my Lord...I must find him before..." He trailed off as he rode towards the Yan Jin fortress. Though Bai Mai was now surrounded the warrior who introduced himself as Guan Yu explained his mission to Gat Su.

"I must take the heads of Wen Chou and Yuan Shang." He eventually stopped near the battlefield. "Sorry if I have altered your battle tactics but you might want to consider something after this battle." He finished his conversation as he let Gat Su off his horse and dove into the battle. Gat Su found some yellow soldiers nearby and just hacked away so he could contribute in any way possible.

Soon he found himself ambushed by a Green armoured unit. An oafish man swung around a peculiar blade which was shaped like a slithering serpent.

"You look tough, why don't you fight me Zhang Fei?" Gat Su griped his blade and charged towards Zhang Fei. The oaf blocked his blade with the pole of his serpent blade and parried back. Gat Su swung back for another strike to the side but Zhang Fei dashed into his close quarters, blocking the thicker end of his blade with just the pole of his weapon.

_Is this man crazy? He's risking everything by going in that close._

"HYEH!" Zhang Fei bellowed a strange battle cry as he punched the wind out of Gat Su. He tumbled back as he felt the powerful fist slam into his ribs.

"What...are...you...doing?" Gat Su spoke between heavy breaths. He was confused at this man's strange behaviour.

"The boss told me not to kill you if I found you." He pressed his foot on Gat Su's chest pinning him down. "He wants you to join us."

The thought of worshipping another, possibly worse leader didn't entice Gat Su so he reached for his sword and swung towards Zhang Fei's head. The warrior bocked the sword with the pole end and brought the blade tip to Gat Su's neck. "You're not good at making rational decisions, so let me give you an ultimatum." Zhang Fei pressed the blade closer to his neck so he could feel the sharp steel gnaw away at his flesh.

Gat Su sighed deeply. "How do expect to get away with this in the middle of a battle?"

"Oh we have a way of working thins out!" Zhang Fei looked to his side as Guan Yu slashed his way through a final few stubborn soldiers. The entire field had been cleared of both Cao Cao's and Yuan Shao's sides. A neat looking General trotted over Gat Su's vision.

"That will do brother..." He instructed Zhang Fei to release his grip. "I've observed your battles since you fought Lu Bu at Hu Lao Gate...I would appreciate if you accept my offer."

Gat Su wiped the dirt and dried up blood away from his mouth. "Why should I join you guys. Your no better than Cao Cao, forcing me to join against my will."

Liu Bei seemed puzzled by that remark and wanted to prove his contradiction. "I will not cut you down if you decline, I just believe you have more potential in this world than to follow the disillusioned Hero of Chaos."

"Disillusioned?" Gat Su scratched his head.

Liu Bei paced around Gat Su atop his Hex Mark Harness. "Why do you think Cao Cao is waging war against Yuan Shao? It is nothing more than a desire for conquest?" Liu Bei stands closer to Gat Su's position. "Soon this land will be divided into three. Whilst Cao Cao wishes to crumble all threats to his kingdom of Wei, I wish to unite this land under the name of Shu." He reached down towards Gat Su with his hand extended. "Join me and you will be treated like a brother, instead of a soldier."

Gat Su looked back towards the mountains. Guan Du stood atop the ranges in the horizon. When he peered towards the Aging castle, it was as if he was looking back into the past. Cao Cao served only as a warlord. He regrets seeing that lady mercilessly slain by the rag-tag group of soldiers who ride to the banner of Wei.

Then Gat Su looked forward, towards the Three brothers of Shu. They represented hope for a new future in this forsaken land. As the fires swelled up the night sky his decision was finally made.

Gat Su clasped Liu Bei's hand. "I will follow your dream...Brother..."

* * *

Gat Su takes Liu Bei's hand and decides his future lies with Shu. How will he evade the possibly vengeful Cao Cao now? Don't miss the next dramatic chapter!


	6. The Bridge Defender

_**Chapter 6**_

Gat Su and the Three Sworn Brothers of Shu rode back to camp. Gat Su instantly felt at home with these people. They were after all...mercenaries.

"Everyone, please take care of our newest member." Liu Bei introduced Gat Su to the small band of warriors. Most of them were peasants dressed in basic armour. Unlike when he served Cao Cao, Gat Su felt as if he could be part of a dream everyone could benefit from, rather than serve as a mere pawn for a self-righteous ruler.

"It is an honour to meet the Demon Slayer for myself...My name is Zhao Yun and I look forward to fighting alongside you in the battles ahead." A young and handsome man with short black hair and a white garb introduced himself.

A strident young boy jumped over to meet the rather intimidating swordsman. "Hey can I fix your sword?"

Gat Su peered down at the young lad, who seemed to possess a small sword by his waist as well. "Are you a blacksmith's son or something?"

The boy smiled. "Nope, but I'm the son of that man over there." He pointed to Zhang Fei, one of the Three sworn brothers. "Zhang Bao's the name, I one day hope to fight with the same courage and strength as my father."

Gat Su gave the bright young boy his sword. He reminded him of another young mercenary in a previous life. He would entrust his blade with him for now.

"Come sit by the fire Gat Su." Guan Yu gestured. "We all wish to be immersed by your story...So please enlighten us about your past travels."

Gat Su scanned his eyes across the gathering of young soldiers. "I..." He paused when they all seemed gleaming with hope in their eyes. He would hate to see that hope perish under the same unfortunate demise. "I...once followed a group of mercenaries just like you guys."

"Who were they? Tell us more..." They all seemed on the edge of their seats.

Gat Su shrugged away the subject. "Nah it would make you all fall asleep." He waved his hand down. They all moaned in unison.

"Aww..." One of them continued. "...I wanna know how you got to become so strong."

Guan Yu reassured Gat Su. "We're all brothers here in Shu, we all share different pasts but we are mutual in our perceived future...We won't judge you, we just wish to gain a better understanding of Gat Su - the person, not just Gat Su - the sword."

The Black Swordsman sighed away his troubles. "I'm actually a foreigner, I took up the name Gat Su for localisation purposes. My real name is Guts and I was once a member of the Band of the Hawks."

"Ahh interesting...so what brought you to this country?"

Gat Su cupped his hands together seeking warmth from the fire. "We were a very famous and highly feared mercenary group throughout Midland, however one unfortunate day the sun was consumed by the moon and all of my comrades would never be seen again."

They all shared a sombre thought. One of the peasants spoke out. "Well we brothers always stick together and leave noone behind, so don't worry about that happening with us."

"After wandering Midland for a couple of years I decided to travel across the seas and start a fresh new life elsewhere." Gat Su averted his gaze for a moment. "However I'm starting to realise things aren't quite different here either."

Guan Yu patted his comrade on the back of his shoulder. "Things may appear bleak at the moment but Liu Bei will reunite this land and bring peace to all of China." Guan Yu raised a glass of wine then offered Gat Su a glass. "Now let us pour away our sorrows with a fine glass." Guan Yu rose from his seat. "A toast to our newest brother: Gat Su!"

"HOEH!" They all raised their glasses and sipped the wine of good fortune. As Gat Su guzzled his drink the sound of a blazing arrows shot through the crowd. A rogue arrow had pierced a man's glass and exploded, sending flaming shards into the man's face.

"What is the meaning of this." Guan Yu reached for his Blue Dragon.

Another few flaming arrows penetrated the small gathering. Soon the night was alight with flames. The tents and supplies were being burnt by the hail of fire arrows.

"Everyone it's an enemy ambush!" Guan Yu signalled his men to initiate retreat. "

"Brother we're under attack!" Zhang Fei arrived by Guan Yu and Gat Su's side.

"Tell the others to gather what they can and retreat South of the Chang Ban River." Guan Yu enacted the orders as if he were the commander himself.

"Let me handle these pests." Gat Su instinctively reached for his sword. _Damn that's right I gave it to that kid._

"We cannot afford to fight Cao Cao with our meagre forces." Guan Yu looked around for any other arrows. "Besides you do not have a sword."

Gat Su slapped his crossbow to his iron gauntlet. "No matter, I have alternative killing methods." He charged towards the source of the arrows. The archers were mounted atop a small hill. As they began to reload Gat Su unleashed his crossbow on the unknowing archers, one by one they fell to his rapid fire. A few remaining archers managed to reload in time to retaliate at Gat Su but he blocked the insignificant darts with his iron fist.

"HURAGH!" Gat Su pursued the final few archers who were now retreating behind the crest of the hill. Gat Su hadn't expected to see so many soldiers waiting over the other side. They must have numbered in the thousands. Throughout the crowd he noticed a one eyed man on a horse.

Xiahou Dun glared at the Black Swordsman. _Gat Su...you traitor, how could Cao Cao let you escape our grasp._ He issued his orders to the blue soldiers. "Everyone focus on that man, I want him captured either dead or alive." And so they charged up the hill in a menacing wave of blue might.

Gat Su looked over past Shu's main camp. Their was a small valley beyond the clearing and a bridge could be spotted not far from there. His best chance would be to draw them to the bride and fight them all in a narrow space.

He fired a few arrows at the oncoming soldiers then set off down the hill. "Don't let him get away!" Xiahou Dun increased his pace. Gat Su bolted down the hill, firing arrows without looking, just hoping they would slow a few of them down until he reached his destination.

"Is fleeing all your good for coward?" Xiahou dun rode up next to the Black Swordsman and hacked towards his legs in an attempt to disrupt his footing. Gat Su finally reached the bridge and whirled around with a small dagger in his hand. He stabbed the side of Xiahou Dun's sword which caused the beast to lean back heavily. Xiahou Dun was thrown about but otherwise unharmed.

"Tch. You're a stubborn rodent that needs quashing..All forces attack." As the sea of men charged towards the swords man he sliced away with his dagger. He thought it would be effective but he could only take down one at a time. Soon he was being pushed back towards the other end of the bridge.

"GAT SU!" Zhang Fei raced over on his horse with his serpent blade in one hand and a large sword in the other. He hurled the blade towards Gat Su who quickly slashed down a row of oncoming enemies.

"Why did you come back?" Gat Su hacked away at another wave of soldiers.

Zhang Fei sliced down another group as he responded. "Don't you get it, you're a brother now, and bro's stick together."

Gat Su almost laughed at his virtuous words but his smile was stained in fresh blood. "You just wanted a piece of the action didn't you?"

Zhang Fei spun his blade around throwing back a dozen more soldiers. "Hell yeah!"

The two berserks fought back the massive wave of soldiers for some time, but it soon seemed to be achieving nothing.

"These bastards just keep coming!" Zhang Fei heaved as he pushed back another few soldiers.

"Yeah I think we should regroup with the others." Gat Su blocked several blades then parried them away.

"That won't be necessary." Guan Yu and Zhao Yun had returned. Behind them were a much more enforcing army of green and red soldiers. "Our reinforcements from Wu have arrived! Now everyone push them back!"

"HURAGHH!" The allied forces charged across the small footbridge and crashed into the inferior Wei forces. Xiahou Dun panicked and grabbed a minor officer off his horse. "Curses...You dogs of Shu will meet your end soon enough. He kicked the sides of the horse and quickly fled over the hill in a shameful retreat.

"Hurrah! Our first victory against Wei!" Guan Yu pepped up the crowd. Everyone raised their swords and spears in celebration at this relatively small scale victory. However it would serve as a morale boosting curtain raiser for the much larger battle ahead.

* * *

Ooh boy the Battle of Red Cliffs is coming up (Battle of Chi Bi if your a DW fan). I'm looking fowards to this part of the story. I hope you are as well. Don't miss the next truly epic chapter!


	7. The Red Cliffs

**I wanted to quickly thank NewOne, 19Gaspar90, Dead End v1 and MadFrog2000 for reviewing this story and following it so far. Your reviews give me the motivation to keep writing awesome chapters. I would've wrote you all a PM but since your reviewing anonomously I just thought I'd do this instead. Again I hope this story continues to interest you and keep up the reviews, it really makes a difference!**

_**Chapter 7**_

WEI CAMP:

"WHAT!" Cao Cao spilled his wine chalice as he rose from his seat furious at his cousin's failure to capture the Black Swordsman. "How dare you return to face me with such impudence."

Xiahou Dun was too ashamed to look up at his ruler's glaring eyes of hatred. "We did not expect reinforcements my lord, I assure you I won't fail again."

Cao Cao picked up his chalice and threw it towards Dun. "You better not...because sharing the same blood will not stop me from having your head!"

Xiahou Dun humbly kowtowed before being escorted out of the room. "Blasted Swordsman!" Cao Cao cursed to his lower subordinates. "With Liu Bei and Wu forged in an alliance, this is the last threat I need to be dealing with."

"My lord. May I advise a deferment of our next battle until we can retrieve the Black Swordsman?" A meek looking strategist named Jia Xu stood by Cao Cao's side.

Cao Cao grabbed another chalice of wine and guzzled the blood red liquid in one gulp. "There will be no withdrawals from the battle ahead. This is our chance to become revered throughout the land as a fearless ruler. One swordsman will not topple my ambitions!" He slammed his second chalice to the floor and left the room.

"I see through your facade Hero of Chaos...You really do fear this man don't you?" A wily old man appeared from the darkness.

"You know nothing of my thoughts Zuo Ci." Cao Cao hurriedly brushed past the old man.

"I know all there is to know about your true desires Lord Cao Cao." Zuo Ci waved a pack of cards in over his long white beard.

"Why don't you bother someone else with your ancient stories old man!" Cao Cao hissed back as he left the man to his own devices.

Zuo Ci smiled as he watched the angry tyrant storm off into the shadows. "The stars have aligned themselves...The next Eclipse will happen very soon indeed."

…

MEANWHILE:

"Ooh I don't mind another glass of wine – hic" Zhang Fei was quite the drinker. He smiled cheekily as a young maiden poured out another glass of fine wine.

Gat Su and the others had found themselves in the Wu camp. Everyone was drinking to celebrate their new alliance. The two leaders swayed in each others arms in a drunken dance of camaraderie.

"HERE'S TO THE ALLIANCE! HERE'S TO THE ALLIANCE!" Liu Bei and Sun Quan sang before Liu Bei fell over and threw up.

Gat Su observed the party from outside. He preferred the company of the moonlight and the stars.

"There he is! Your not staying out of this party!" Gat Su discovered Zhang Fei and Guan Yu.

"No honestly I'm fine out here guys." Guan Yu grabbed Gat Su with one arm and carried the defiant Swordsman over his back. Gat Su protested like a stubborn child as he was thrown into the middle of a group of prostitutes.

"So this is the one who took on a thousand men?" One of the ladies rubbed her hand down his chest.

"Guy's what is this? I'm not-" One of the ladies unzipped his pants and began pursuing the nether-regions. Suddenly Gat Su snapped and swiped his hand at the lady. She cried into her bruised cheek as she ran off with the others.

"Whoa I didn't expect such a negative reaction..." Zhang Fei trailed off until he realised Gat Su was missing. "Oh God dammit..."

Gat Su hid under a shrub of small trees. He could see the naval fleet assembling themselves for tomorrow's battle. Still shaken up from the incident before he stared at his hands.

_I still can't shake off the past...I guess nothing has changed..._

"There you are!" A female voice approached. "How dare you hit my subordinates?" The small yet fiery woman stepped over Gat Su.

"I don't like to be touched." Gat Su mumbled as he averted his gaze.

"Well my female soldiers don't like to be hit in the face either...So apologise or tear you a new one." Gat Su looked up at the female warrior. He was amazed by her passion and tomboyish mannerisms. She wore red tights and a floral pattern on her white tunic armour. Her hair was kept short just like...

"Sorry...I shouldn't have hit that girl...I was just revved up from the earlier battle." Gat Su spoke in a more gentle voice.

The female warrior began to walk away. "Well...I'll let you off this time only because we are counting on everyone for the battle with Cao Cao." And she soon walked off.

_Wow...she walks, talks and probably even fights like a man...I have to find out her name...she truly is amazing..._

…

CHI BI:

"Right folks, you understand your orders, we are the key to this battle." Gat Su was placed on a small boat led by the veteran Wu General Huang Gai. "Gat Su will ensure our safety as we prepare the fire attack.

...

"General Huang Gai wishes to surrender." A messenger approached Cao Cao who was observing the battle from another fleet a safe distance from the intense battle.

"Hmph. The day I fall for such foolish ploys..." Cao Cao shrugged off the ploy.

"And there are reports Gat Su is on board with them." The messenger added.

"What!" Cao Cao's eyes widened. "Send a unit out to thwart them." The messenger nodded and left. "I won't let Gat Su ruin this opportunity for me."

...

The small boat linked up with Wei's fleet of ships, which had now been chained together. "Now begin the fire attack! Once the flames catch, victory will be ours."

"I wouldn't count on that!" A unit of Wei soldiers quickly ambushed the small task force. A stocky but heavily armoured general named Cao Ren cut down a few of the task force before Gat Su could respond.

"HYAH!" Gat Su slashed in a tremendously wide arc, cutting down ten soldiers on one blow. As he pulled back he swung again and knocked off ten more soldiers from the ship. They were now focusing their attention on the one man army that was Gat Su. Gat Su was pushed back by the horde onto the edge of the ship. He would plummet into the sea if he didn't act fast. As the blue army engulfed his body he tugged the rope on his gauntlet, triggering his hand cannon to fire. Though it was close quarters, he had to take the gamble in hope that it would diminish Wei's numbers and provide him with some breathing space.

"Hiding a cannon inside your arm, you really are...a Black Swordsman." Cao Ren swooped down from his horse and swiped at Gat Su's body. He blocked the strange blade but fell back over the edge of the boat. He hung onto a rope with one hand.

Cao Ren assumed he had fell overboard and relished in his small victory. "I heard this man defended a bridge against a thousand of Xiahou Dun's men. Yet in the end he succumbed to a Veteran's blade...how ironic." Yet as he peered over the edge he found Gat Su clinging onto the rope with one hand and a crossbow attached to his other.

"Impo-" Cao Ren was silenced literally by an arrow to his throat, the one gap in his armour.

Gat Su lifted himself back onto the ship. By now Huang Gai's task force had returned. Their fire attack was a success.

"Well done Gat Su, my lord will be most pleased of your efforts." Huang Gai continued past the Black Swordsman as he returned on the small boat en route to the main camp.

_Perhaps Wu could do with a warrior like Gat Su one day..._

Gat Su followed the trail of battle. He rode over to one side of the Red Cliffs, helping out Cheng Pu's and Pan Zhang's unit, before riding across the river to the other side of the battlefield. There he noticed a small unit of red armoured soldiers struggling.

"Grrngh!" Gat Su drove his blade down on a cavalier of Wei. He wrenched out his sword and sliced across another oncoming cavalier.

He noticed a small soldier barely hanging onto his horse as they were surrounded by three taunting soldiers. Gat Su rammed down one of the men and impaled another on the edge of his Dragon Slayer.

"Thanks for saving me." The soldier sounded quite feminine when he spoke. "Look out!" He screamed as the third cavalier slammed the end of his pike down on Gat Su's shoulder. Gat Su winced slightly then yanked out the blade and tugged hard so the man would fall of his horse. As he hit the ground he trembled in fear of this man's sword and dived into the river.

"Oh my God! Your shoulder!" The small soldier placed a hand over the wound. Gat Su noticed the hand felt quite soft but quickly swiped it off his shoulder.

"I'm fine, thank you." He turned his focus back on the battlefield.

"Let's play a game!" An oafish voice emerged through the Wei's ranks. A man as round as he was tall stepped forward. He had the face of a toad and a large club with the face of a boar. "FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT ME!" He slammed his club on the wooden floor, smashing a giant hole in the ship and sending a few men from both sides into a watery grave.

...

The messenger returned to Cao Cao's side with an important update. "Sir Xu Zhu has engaged battle with Gat Su."

Cao Cao leaned back and laughed in a sinister manner. "HAHAHA! Excellent...I won't need to worry about Gat Su sabotaging my battle anymore."

…

Gat Su charged at the giant man. His sword connected with the handle of his club. The wooden pole was as thick as Gat Su's sword. He jumped back as he tried to find another opening. Xu Zhu spun his club around in a basic motion. Gat Su blocked the club, only to be thrown across the other side of the ship. He landed into the small solder again. As they fell, He knocked off the soldiers helmet, only to discover the young man he saved was in fact female.

"You're-"

"Sun Shang Xiang..." The female warrior from last night picked herself up. "I am the younger sister of Lord Sun Quan."

Gat Su was impressed that she was able to lead a unit of soldiers, but then wasn't surprised that he had to save a woman from battle.

"Hey quit your daydreaming and focus on our opponent." Sun Shang Xiang pulled out two Chakrams from her waist.

"Wait, _our _enemy? But you can't fight-"

"Because I'm a girl huh?" She barked at him with those same burning eyes as yesterday. "If I kept my helmet on you would've been none the wiser."

Gat Su sighed. "I'm sorry but..."

"Well let me prove to you I'm just as capable a warrior as you are." She ran straight for the wrecking ball that was Xu Zhu.

"Wait a minute..." Gat Su tried to pursue her but she was already indulged in battle. She threw herself into the air and front-flipped down onto Xu Zhu with her Chakrams. The blades sank into the wooden pole as Xu Zhu laughed mockingly at the girl's foolish attack.

"Hehe...your funny." The giant grabbed Sun Shag Shang by the collar of her shirt and threw her into the air. He reared up his club as if he were about to strike a home run in a baseball game.

"Woah!" Sun Shang Xiang tumbled down and was about to be blown over the Red Cliffs when.\

CRASH. The Bone Crusher connected with Gat Su's Dragon Slayer. He dug his feet into the planks of the ship to hold back the Goliath force of his swing.

Shang Xiang landed on her tail-bone, but was too immersed in her saviour's battle to be worried about any pain.

_This man...why does he risk everything for just one soldier? Is it because I'm a woman? Or is it because he has something else he must defeat inside...?_

"GRAGH!" Gat Su bellowed a ear-shattering cry as he pushed back Xu Zhu's club and slashed down the fat man's entire belly.

Shang Xiang was completely amazed. "No way...you actually did it!"

Gat Su curled his cape around his wounded shoulder in a victorious gesture. "Let's go...warrior..." He expected her to smile only she expressed a rather nauseous expression. "What's the matter?" All she could do was slowly raise her finger in disgust.

"Hehe...hehehe...hehehehehehehe...hehehehahahahahaha..." The childish laughter of the obese warrior returned. Thick black sludge oozed of the gaping wound instead of normal blood. The eerie laughter continued as his body erupted in an explosion of black tar which caught on fire as soon as it touched the sails and wooden planks of the ship. Gat Su and Sun Shang Xiang were trapped within the inferno.

"Now I'm gonna make you pay for foul play." The man that was once Xu Zhu emerged from the flames, only he resembled anything but human anymore. He looked more like a giant slug with a wide face. An odd set of fangs jutted out from both sides of his mouth as the beast slithered towards them.

…

"Ahh yes...Gat Su doesn't stand a chance anymore..." Cao Cao observed from the vantage point of the top of the Red Bluffs. "...Now that his met Xu Zhu...The true demon of the battlefield..."

* * *

Xu Zhu's transformation is quite disastrous for the Black Swordsman and his female companion. How will they survive this one? Don't miss the next thrilling chapter!


	8. The Million Campfires

_**Chapter 8**_

"What's on earth's happened to that man?" Sun Shang Xiang cringed as she witnessed Xu Zhu's transformation.

Gat Su tightly gripped his sword. "_That _is no longer human."

The giant slug that was once Xu Zhu laughed in a demonic, yet still child-like manner. "I'm soooo hungry...I just need a bite..." The beast slithered across the burning vessel as the two warriors began a slow retreat. Unfortunately for the two humans left on the boat, the ship had broken it's links from the others. They were now stranded on a slowly sinking piece of timber with a giant man-eating monster.

"Oh no we're trapped! What'll we do now?" Shang Xiang was searching for options in their desperate situation.

Gat Su fixated his gaze at the monster before him. "We have no choice, we'll have to cut our way out."

Shang Xiang protested. "Are you crazy! We can't go up against that thing!"

Gat Su snickered cheekily. "Well perhaps you can't, but I have plenty of experience in this field so let the man deal with this."

Shang Xiang stomped on his foot. "Oh I'll show you what a woman can do to a giant slug." The insult worked a treat as she dove straight for the giant blob. She dug her ringed blades into the beast's soft, jelly like flesh. Not surprisingly the beast's wounds spewed torrents of purple-black blood. The consistency was that of thick slime.

"You're not so tough, just a giant bug!" Shang Xiang laughed as she flayed more of the beast's flesh. Gat Su was about to enter the fray when he noticed the strange substance emitting from the demon.

Xu Zhu continued laughing as he was being inflicted with deeper wounds. "Hehehehehehe, that tickles.

Gat Su's eyes winded as he noticed small flickers of light coming off the giblets of flesh. "GET AWAY FROM HIM NOW!" He rushed in and tackled Shang Xiang away from the explosion. The blood was made of a highly combustible fluid and must have made contact with the embers on the ship. Now a huge chunk of the ship had been obliterated, leaving only a small valley of wood between them and Xu Zhu.

Gat Su cursed under his breath. "We can't cut him, otherwise he'll blow us all to smithereens. It's as if his entire body is a powder keg." He punched his iron fist into the floorboards smashing through to vent his frustration.

Witnessing that immense punch gave the lady of Jiang Dong an idea. "Hey Gat Su, we have one chance with this, here's what we do..."

"Xu Zhu was spilling his insides all over the boat now. Black tar drooled from his gaping lips as he spoke. "Please come here, I'm soooo hungry...my stomach...it hurts sooooooo much..."

Gat Su knew the plan and grabbed his sword with both hands locked tighter than a vice. "You've put on a few since we last met on the battlefield..." he taunted his prey. Xu Zhu crawled towards him. Gat Su walked slowly, gradually raising his sword until he increased his pace. "Let me take care of that extra baggage for you." He dashed to his right then his left, dodging Xu Zhu's heavy but slow swipes. He sliced across his side, the black fuel gushing out of the beast.

"GRRROOOAAAOOOWWW!" Xu Zhu bellowed a strange howling noise as his body was cut in a variety of places. Gat Su moved like lightning, releasing the floodgates of this demon's life chambers. Soon enough the entire ship – whatever was still afloat, was consumed by the foul tar-like blood.

"NOW!" Sun Shang Xiang leapt down and slammed her Chakrams into the back of the demon's head, causing it's eyes to roll into blank whites.

"RIGHT!" Gat Su took the instruction and climbed up the top of the beast using his sword. As the dying Xu Zhu's body started bulging and convulsing wildly, the two latched onto a small patch of wooden floor from the ship.

"God dammit this is so not gonna work..." Gat Su mumbled.

"Shang Xiang defended her plan. "it has to otherwise we're-"

"AAAAGGHHH!" Xu Zhu's entire body, along with the rest of the ship, erupted in a mighty boom that shook even the Red Cliffs.

"FFFFFUUUUUUUU..." The two fighters launched into the heavens. A thick scrub of bush softened their fall.

Gat Su panted deeply. "Phew...let's...never...do that...again."

Shang Xiang opened her eyes and suddenly yelped out a loud squeaking noise. "Ahh..."

Gat Su felt a heavy weight resting atop his body. When he looked up he noticed the fiery femme warrior laying awkwardly over his body. "YAAGH!" He quickly squirmed around and she almost bounced off his armoured chest.

"Hey I didn't ask to land that way!" Shang Xiang pouted as she clambered her way out of the prickly shrubs.

A rescue crew had already made their way over to their position and awaited them outside the brush. "Thank heavens you're both alive!" Liu Bei leapt off his horse and held Shang Xiang's hand. "I believe you are Sun Shang Xiang, the most fearsome female on the battlefield."

The normally tomboyish woman blushed. "Oh you...I won't be wooed by another kingdom that easily."

"My humblest apologies." Liu Bei played it cool for a bit longer. "I was merely ensuring Wu's finest officers are kept in good hands." He gave her a suggestive look.

Zhang Fei groaned at his brother's behaviour. "Ohh come on brother, we have a party to attend, there'll be plenty of wine and women for us there."

Liu Bei smirked. "Well then, it seems we must depart now dear Shang. Your brother will arrive shortly..." He hopped back on his horse as Gat Su past the two of them. "Let's hope we can meet again sometime..." And so the band of brothers rode off towards the main camp.

Gat Su turned his gaze across to the mysterious woman one last time as she gradually shrunk out of sight. _May we one day meet again on the battlefield..._

…

MEANWHILE AT XU CHANG:

"Curse you Gat Su, how dare you mock me..." Cao Cao clung to his mattress. Streams of sweat were flowing down the ridges of his knuckles and fingers. "I swear...I will crush you..." Soon his grip eased and his skin went pale as the winter fields. Cao Cao had died of embarrassment. He had lost the one item that could have granted all of his ambitions.

"Hmm...so the Hero of Chaos has fallen before his time..." The mystic wizard known as Zuo Ci stood over Cao Cao's bedside. "Now even I cannot foresee what will transpire now."

…

BACK AT THE PARTY:

"Heeyyy come on now... you can all share me." Zhang Fei divulged himself amongst the many women that were strung around his gorilla arms.

"Oh please have some decency brother." Guan Yu sipped his wine slowly as he sat amongst the many victorious soldiers of Shu. Everyone was celebrating, except of course the depressing Gat Su who rested outside.

"Beautiful aren't they..." Gat Su swirled his head around to discover his leader gazing upwards. "The stars, they brighten the night sky like a million small campfires."

"Yeah I s'pose they do..." Gat Su simply agreed.

"Wouldn't it be great if we could reach up to the heavens and hold each one of those firelights in the sky?" Liu Bei seemed as if he were perched up higher than normal. His chest was held high and he stood with a firm posture – the posture of a true leader. He looked down at his fellow swordsman. "I hope that we can all reach those stars when this chaos ends." He smiled warmly and reached out with his arm. "Won't you guide us to the stars Gat Su?"

Gat Su was amazed at this man's composure. He owned no land, yet held a strong passion – no a duty, to bring peace back top this land. He knew he belonged here for good, and the battle of Red Cliffs was not a test of Gat's strength on the battlefield, but test of his loyalty, a test of his own dreams for the future.

He grabbed his hand with a firm hold. "Of course I will...I'm your sword now..."

* * *

With Cao Cao deceased and the battle of Red Cliffs over what lies in store for the fated Black Swordsman now? Where will Liu Bei take his band of Brothers on their next quest to attain peace thourgout the land? Find out in the next enthralling chapter!


	9. The Fatal Scandal

_**Chapter 9**_

SLAM. Cao Pi slammed his way past the multitude of doors that made up the hallway. Several of his advisors were following him closely.

"My Lord if you could please calm yourself-" The meek advisor was lifted of the floor by the Hero of Chao's son.

"My Father is dead, soon you will be if you don't silence yourself!" He spat in the poor man's face with his piercing words.

"Have you prepared the soldiers for their next battle?" Another advisor walked over to the infuriated young leader.

"They still have not been informed of my Father's death. Let us rest ourselves until this sudden change has subdued." Cao Pi barged into his chambers and locked the door, allowing himself to remain in solitude.

"I see it in your eyes, you wish to exact revenge on Shu?" A grim voice startled Cao Pi. He faced a purple-robed advisor waving a dark feathered fan as he leant against the wall.

"H-how...What nonsense, get out my room and out of my sight!" He brushed aside the cunning strategist and threw himself on his bed.

"The Black Swordsman could prove to be a valuable asset in your army." He continued as waved his fan slowly. "Your Father yearned for the Demon Slayer till it drove him to his unfortunate demise...If you can trust me, I will grant you everything you could ever wish for in this land."

Cao Pi rubbed his chin and smirked with quite an evil motive. "I will achieve what my Father couldn't and conquer the entire country."

…

SOME TIME LATER...CHENG DU

Liu Bei and his forces gathered at Luo Castle. This was their foothold for the upcoming battle.

"In order to establish the Shu kingdom and reunite the Han, we must claim Cheng Du...All forces attack!" The army's sprits were heightened by the seemingly brief speech but it was a necessary morale booster. For months now the green army had been trekking the mountains, fighting small troupes and generals here and there. Gat Su was a major booster for the small army's morale and never questioned the purpose nor the moral grounds of fighting the enemy, he just enjoyed swinging the sword for the sake of battle. At least that was what Liu Bei had perceived.

Gat Su charged his way into the group of infantry. He cut down a dozen soldiers and then stopped to wipe the blood off his battle-scarred face.

"Do not fall behind Gat Su." Guan Yu ordered his fellow officer to keep up.

"I don't understand...I thought we were supposed to be fighting Cao Cao, who are these guys and what did they ever do to us anyway?"

Guan Yu sighed as he slashed down another few soldiers with his Blue Dragon. "Liu Zhang was once a good friend of Liu Bei, however he has grown tired of our presence and does not follow our goal to restore the Han, therefore we must fight what was once our strongest ally."

Gat Su stabbed his sword into another wandering soldier. "But that seems like an act of betrayal to someone he once befriended."

Guan Yu twirled around his pole blade and swiped back several more soldiers. "Right now, I too am fighting a battle I can't fully justify, however I have sworn an oath of Brotherhood to Liu Bei and if this is what he believes is the most honourable path..." He stops for am moment then pulls back on the reigns of his horse, causing it to stand on it's hind leg and charge right into the swarming militia. "...Then I will gladly stain this blade with the blood of a thousand more soldiers."

Gat Su sped up on his horse too in an effort to catch up to his comrade. However the army was too overwhelming and he lost sight of Guan Yu in the blanket of armour and spears. He had to cut his way out of the massive crowd of soldiers.

He struggled to swing his sword in wide arcs as the men poured over his steed. He pushed them back as much as possible but it was becoming evermore a hopeless situation. He reached out for his cannon arm and fired, but the shot was misfired as the pack of sardines bumped into his arm. Fortunately though the small explosion was enough to scare the crowd and give Gat Su some breathing space.

"Haa...Haa...Haaa...Right, now come and get me!" He taunted his prey as he spun around on the pivot of his feet, Slicing down anyone who dared try and reach him. He stopped spinning then slashed in one direction before about facing and taking down the other side.

He kept slashing in both directions, but the enemy forces never seemed to shrink, even as the bodies piled up. Soon he was literally defending the top of a mountain of corpses. He was feeling the strain on his muscles now. Every-time he lifted the mighty blade it send waves of pain through his arms and joints.

He threw one last soldier off the peak of his man-made hill then leant forward ion his sword. "There's just...no end...to them..."

He felt a heavy hit to the back as he flew of his perch and back onto the rough dirt. A rather bold looking solider with a golden helmet and a white feather protruding form his head stood tall over the hill of bodies. "Quite impressive. You will certainly prove yourself a worthy opponent to the Legendary Ma Chao of Xiang Yiang." The stalwart leapt off the hill and jabbed his spear into the ground where Gat Su was resting. Ma Chao kept twirling and sweeping his spear in a style never seen before.

Gat Su stumbled back from each strange strike until he tripped over himself and was forced to block. Ma Chao stabbed his spear into the ground and vaulted himself towards Gat Su, sending him a flying kick to the chest.

"HURGH!" Gat Su felt the wind leave his body as he tried to lift his sword up for protection. The opponent's strikes only had a light impact, but he knew that he had exhausted himself too much to seriously face such a fast moving warrior.

"Come on! Show me how you killed all of my men!" Ma Chao flared up as he vaulted, spun around and seemingly danced around his attacks. Gat Su was being driven backwards into a infinite sandstorm. There was only one way to beat this man's game and that was to play along as well.

Gat Su parried with the flat of his blade then drove his sword into the dirt, he lifted himself over the sword and slammed his boots into Ma Chao' s rather surprised face.

"UGH! Curse you vile barbarian! I'll show y-" Gat Su swept under ma Chao and tripped him forward. Ma Chao quickly jumped back up but Gat Su continued slashing for his feet. _Damn I can't reach him if he keeps going for my feet..._

Ma Chao Slammed his spear into the ground again and raised his feet over the ground. Gat Su appeared to overextend his attack which left Ma Chao an huge opening to retaliate.

"I've got you now!" Ma Chao threw his body into the Black Swordsman and wrenched out his spear to deliver the finishing blow. However he noticed half of the wooden staff was missing. "You..."

Gat Su smiled as he held the long piece of wood in-between his teeth quite cheekily. The Stalwart was furious and threw the blunt spear to the ground. "Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn! I was this close to slaying the famous Demon Slayer and then this happens!" Ma Chao pouted like a stubborn child. He fell to his knees and craned his head forward. "Go ahead! I have no reason to live anymore without my spear."

Gat Su stared bemused at this man's confusing behaviour. He picked up the spear end and threw it towards his opponent. "If you come back with us, there's a kid who can fix that for you."

Ma Chao's eyes almost lit up like a kid in a candy store. "You mean?"

Gat Su gave him the thumbs up. "You're skills can be put to better use with us, I'm sure Liu Bei won't mind a spear-master such as yourself."

Ma Chao was bawling tears out of his beady eyes. "I have never felt such compassion in defeat...I am so happy..." Ma Chao cried into the Black Swordsman's shoulder as he gave him a comforting tap on the back.

"There, there...I know it must hurt losing to me..." _Then again I don't know since I can never lose HAHA..._

Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, Zhao Yun and the other soldiers arrived. "We have slain Liu Zhang! The Kingdom of Shu has been born!"

Gat Su stood up and smiled. "Well done...I hope my contribution to this battle was to his satisfaction."

Zhang Fei got off his horse and gasped. "Holy mother of God! Did you kill all of these men?" To which Gat Su nodded.

"What you see here is no ordinary human, he truly wields the blade of a Demon." Ma Chao gratuitously accepted his defeat to the ferocious Gat Su.

"Who is this man?" Guan Yu pointed his blade at the Stalwart of Xiang Yiang.

Gat Su held down the tip of Guan Yu's blade. "He is willing to join Liu Bei, I fought hard against this man and believed he was too valuable to slay."

Ma Chao suddenly dropped to his knees and kowtowed humbly. "I swear I will die fighting under the banner of Shu from this day onward, please allow me to pursue this honour."

Guan Yu stroked his terribly long beard. "Humph. Hurry up and get on your feet." He turned around and gathered his men. "Come, we are returning to the Castle.

The life had now returned to Ma Chao. With a new purpose in life, he could return to the battlefield as an even more confident and stronger warrior.

…

A WEEK LATER:

The Shu kingdom was in it's infancy. The farmers and peasants that had made up the majority of this small army had now settled themselves within the fortified walls of Cheng Du. The soldiers were finally able to bring their wives and children into the town. Whenever Liu Bei strolled through the markets, the people all bowed and greeted him as if he were the emperor. With Gat Su, Guan Yu and a host of other brave generals, The Shu forces were becoming renowned throughout the land as a serious player in the Three Kingdoms.

One night Gat Su wished to speak to Liu Bei after a long day of parading through Chen Du. He walked over to the Main Hall where he heard a rather familiar voice. But it wasn't that of Liu Bei, in fact it wasn't a voice of anyone from Shu.

"_What will my brother do if he finds out about us?" _The voice spoke in a tone of concern.

"_I am willing to take the fall for this. For a beautiful young woman such as yourself to suffer because of this would tear my heart in two."_

Gat Su sneaked into the Hall and spotted two people over towards the balcony. He hid behind a curtain and discovered Liu Bei holding a young woman in his arms. The lady was the same one he had fought alongside in the Battle of Red Cliffs.

_Liu Bei...and a woman from Wu? But why would he wish to seduce a woman from Wu?_

Gat Su heard a small sound behind him and whizzed around. He found another person was spying on the two lovebirds, however this person appeared to be a spy from Wei.

"HEY! STOP!" Gat Su pursued the mole throughout the corridors. The spy leapt off a ledge and landed a few storeys onto the ground where a horse was waiting for him. Gat Su lifted himself over the ledge and searched for another nearby horse. "Bastard!" Gat Su cursed as he entered the four-legged pursuit with the spy.

The spy threw three small daggers at Gat Su's shoulder, forcing him to pause and pull them out. Unfortunately by then he had lost track of the Wei infiltrator and was forced to pull back, hoping that the worse case scenarios was not about to hit Shu.

…

BACK AT XU CHANG:

The spy knelt on one knee as he reiterated the news to Cao Pi.

"Hahaha! This is perfect!"

The spy pulled down his scarf to reveal a rather effeminate face. "When butterflies of a different colour try to mate their will always be confrontation."

Cao Pi felt an air of confidence sweep through his body. "Send a messenger to Wu, I believe we can witness the fall of Shu without having to lift a finger..."

* * *

The Kingdom of Shu is still in it's infancy, however there could soon be more external threats than ever...How will Gat Su face this threat? Don't miss the next awesome chapter!


	10. The Changing Hearts

__

**Sorry for the wait. I don't thionk I'll be able to update as often as I used to as I'm starting my first year of Uni. But I will definetely try to keep working on this story and focus on making chapters at least 2000 words long. Okay I hope you all enjoy the next chapter!**

_**Chapter 10**_

"Alright there you go." Zhang Bao handed back Ma Chao's spear. It had been repaired from the previous battle.

"Thank you young Blacksmith. I will repay you with my life one day." Ma Chao vowed.

"Gee sir that won't be necessary." The rather humble boy replied.

Ma Chao quickly glanced back at him. "This spear is my life, therefore I shall offer my life to the one who fixed my very reason to exist." And with that remark he descended through the town.

"He's a weird one, I'll give ya that." Gat Su slapped Zhang Bao on the shoulder.

"Hey Gat Su!" Zhang Bao smiled when he ever got the chance to meet his hero. Zhang Bao made a deal that he would meld his sword after every battle if he taught him how to fight in exchange.

"So you ready for this kid?" Gat Su took him over to an open courtyard on the outskirts of the city.

"Yeah sure boss." Zhang Bao nervously waved around his sword.

Gat Su held his sword – which was quite large for training purposes, down low so he could level with the boy. "Now just for starters I wanna see your own style, so just try and hit me and I'll make sure to block with this."

Zhang Bao gulped heavily and swung his sword in a horizontal arc. The blade connected with the Gigantic sword. He could feel the shockwaves vibrating through his entire body when his sword impacted with Gat Su's. He regathered his composure and slashed towards the other side, connecting with a formidable pile of steel.

"Oww!" Zhang Bao had to rub his arms after feeling the strain on his joints.

Gat Su laughed. "Only two strikes and you already feel pain?" Gat Su decided he may need to start with a more reasonable teaching apparatus. "You need to focus more on your speed and try not to overextend yourself when you go through each movement." Gat Su drew out a medium-sized dagger from his belt. "Now let's try again."

Zhang Bao bit his lip and ignored the pain as he slashed with more speed and fury than last time. Gat Su was impressed with his passion and ferocity. However it soon become clear to him that the boys emotions would eventually dull his blade.

"Grrh. Grrh. GRAAGGHH!" Zhang Bao swung wildly – so wild in fact he swung his blade across Gat Su's gauntlet arm. He was shocked to find half of his blade flung off and stabbed the ground twenty metres away.

"You obviously have some discipline problems for a kid your age. We'll work on that next time." Gat Su picked up his trademark weapon and left the exhausted student behind.

"Wow! Who was that guy?" Another young boy had been observing from the sidelines. His spiky black hair was held back by a white headband.

"His name is Gat Su, he is teaching me how to be a warrior."

The other boy was still in astonishment. "That man...his sword..."

…

MEANWHILE:

Sun Shang Xiang wrapped her arms around the Crusader of the Han. "Oh Liu Bei, I just can't stand spending more than one night away from you, the one who has shown me hope for a new future."

Liu Bei brushed back her short hazel hair. "My darling Shang Xiang, I don't know how much longer I can live this lie. I have allowed you to betray your brother and kingdom for my petty desires."

"No Liu Bei, I am not betraying my family's honour. I wish to seek an end to the bloodshed which has cursed this land for far too long. With this union, we shall overcome war and achieve true peace."

Liu Bei released his arms from Shang Xiang and walked over to the balcony, overlooking another million campfires in the heavens. "Shang Xiang, I am giving you one last choice, if you decide to stay with me, then I'm afraid you can never return to Jian Ye. If you leave, then I will harbour no bitter feelings towards you as it is your choice whether you wish to follow your brother's or my own ambitions."

Shang Xiang was placed in a precarious dilemma, stay with her beloved and fight against her own blood, or return to her brothers side only to inevitably face her lover once again on the opposing side of the battlefield.

Liu Bei did not wish to see her leave for the last time, instead he opted to fixate his gaze at the heavenly campfires. As a tear rolled down the side of his cheek, he felt someone wrap their arms around his back.

Shang Xiang sobbed. "Oh Liu Bei, I will never leave your side again. If it means cutting my ties to the Sun family than that is my sacrifice for the sake of my love..." She soaked Liu Bei's garment as she placed her face against his waist.

Liu Bei reached his arms around to comfort Shang Xiang. "I'm grateful of your decision, it must not come easy for someone to betray a brother or a sister."

Shang Xiang wiped her face and gazed up. "I have realised the only way to achieve peace in this land, is to follow you, my love."

"_**So the great Liu Bei has finally conquered his true desires..."**_

Liu Bei turned and gripped his sword. "Who's there?"

Shang Xiang was confused by Liu Bei's behaviour. "Um...there's no-one-"

"Didn't you hear that voice?" Liu Bei was trembling. "It filled the entire room, it was as if it was cast by the breeze itself."

"I'm sorry Liu Bei but I didn't hear anything." Shang Xiang got herself back up and went by Liu Bei's side. "Perhaps you should get some rest."

"Yes...perhaps I have been overworked since becoming a leader of an entire kingdom." Liu Bei fell back on the side of his bed. "Please take care Shang Xiang." Liu Bei offered her one last kiss before he closed his eyes.

_I shall return my love...but I must do the honourable thing and say one last goodbye to my Brother..._

…

?

_Liu Bei was entangled in an array of strange tentacle like vines. He shrieked as he realised the rather terrifying predicament he had encountered._

"_What on earth's happening here?" Liu Bei orated in his commanding voice._

"_**Everything you currently possess will perish in flames...This ideal world you desire will never be achieved unless you open your heart."**_

_Liu Bei heard the voice again. "Who are you? Why are you haunting me?"_

_The voice scoffed. **"It hasn't taken long for you to forget about me has it? You really are deluding yourself on a path to tragedy..."**_

_The vines gave way and revealed a city in flames. Men, women and children were being scorched into crying skeletons of ash. Their terrifying screams carried on through the breeze and hammered Liu Bei's ears as he was soon overcome by this slaughter._

"_AAAAGGHHHH!"_

"...AAAGGHHHH!" Liu Bei awoke from his nightmare. Gat Su was now by the side of his bed.

"I heard some loud noises coming from your room, are you okay me-Lord?"

Liu Bei felt his pounding chest as if his heart were trying to escape its cage. "Yes it appears I was just having a bad dream...thanks for checking though.

"Well at least you haven't been hurt." As Gat Su tried to leave Liu Bei grabbed the end of his cape.

"Gat Su..." Liu Bei was still quite shaken from before. "This may sound like an odd request, but could you guard my chambers just for this night."

Gat Su was puzzled by his request. "Don't you already have guards at your doorway?"

Liu Bei tugged harder on his cape as he whispered. "I'm afraid that my greatest threat may be internally...You are the only one I can trust right now so please if it doesn't trouble you..."

Gat Su shrugged his shoulders. "I'll make sure to keep the ghosts away tonight hmm...?" He said in a rather patronising tone.

"Thank you Gat Su, I am in your debt..." Liu Bei managed to calm himself enough to get some more sleep."

Gat Su sat against the wall as he held his gigantic security blanket around his arms. _I suppose I'm putting my bodyguard skills to good use..._

…

MEANWHILE...

Shang Xiang had returned to Jian Ye to meet the leader of Wu – whom also happened to be her older Brother.

Sun Quan rested in his chair as he was being fanned by a couple of female servants. "Ah...Shang Xiang what brings you here?" He spoke in a rather condescending tone.

The young warrior couldn't bear to see her brother's face for the guilt she had felt at that moment carried a heavy burden on her shoulders. "My brother...I..." She slowly raised her head when she noticed her brother's feet in front of her.

Sun Quan held a scowling gaze. "I know everything about your affairs with Shu...You are no longer my sister!"

Shang Xiang felt like she was being choked by his words. She couldn't utter the slightest of a response. "Brother...I..."

"Have you come crawling back for forgiveness? Or are you fed up with being Liu Bei's lap-dog for today?" Sun Quan spat his words.

Shang Xiang closed her eyes tight, trying to hold back the flood of sorrowful tears. "I am terribly sorry for this dishonourable act, but I'm afraid I cannot fight by your side any longer...So I came here to say goodbye."

Sun Quan turned his back, not wishing to expose himself to the betrayal before his very eyes. "Get out of here now...If it weren't for our common blood I'd have you executed by now." Shang Xiang was mortified by his words. She had hoped for a peaceful goodbye yet her Brother had already decided to break his ties with his one surviving sibling. He fanned his hand back to her. "Away with you common swine, before I change my mind."

Shang Xiang slowly picked herself up, her legs felt numb and her body felt heavy. She gave one last glance at the back of her brother's head before she raced out of the room and jumped on her horse. This time she would not look back, she would only feel more regret if she looked at the place she was leaving behind.

_He said I was no longer his sister. Father...Brother Ce...And now Brother Quan...I have no family left..._

She rustled the reigns of her horse as she sprinted back to the one thing she had left to follow.

_My mind is clear...My future lies with Shu._

…

A MONTH LATER...

"Grghh, Grrrghh...GRRAAGHH!" Zhang Bao overextended his final attack and face-planted into the muddy ground. He had trained almost every day with his mentor and was improving with each day, with each swing of his sword.

Gat Su wiped the sweat of his forehead. "Well done Bao...I must say you had me work hard for a minute their, maybe one day Liu Bei will let you fight on the battlefield." Gat Su ruffled his student's hair as he walked off to grab a drink from the well.

He could hear high pitched grunting noises nearby, he noticed Shang Xiang, who now wore a green set of tights and breastplate armour, sparring with another young girl whom he hadn't seen before.

Gat Su scratched the back of his head as he walked over to them. "You two certainly show the boys how it's done."

Shang Xiang only focused on her sparring partner. Gat Su could sense the burning rage in her eyes. She had still harboured the resentment of being disowned by her family and no matter what colour clothes or what flag she fought under, she was still in heart, a warrior of Wu.

"Say why don't you take a break and let me take over?" Gat Su tried to communicate to her but she wouldn't acknowledge him. She slashed her blades harder and with more ferocity. Her smaller opponent was being pushed back into the ground.

"Hey...Shang Xiang..." She bore her teeth as she continued slashing wildly across the poor girl's shield. "Shang Xiang...HEY STOP IT!" She roared like a beast as she connected with flesh. The young girl let out a shrill scream.

Shang Xiang was brought back her senses only after she noticed she had drove her blade into someone's shoulder. Gat Su had taken the hit as he stood between the tigress of Chang Jiang and the victim of the tigress' rage. He gritted his teeth and placed his hands over Shang Xiang's shoulders. "I know it's tough...but you can't take your grief out on young children."

Shang Xiang's knees wobbled as she collapsed onto Gat Su's chest. "It's been a whole month, yet I still hold the false hope that I can make peace with my brother again...I'm so foolish?" She sobbed into the Black Swordsman's chest.

"No...he was foolish for hurting his younger sister..." Shang Xiang stopped crying and looked up at Gat Su's rather compassionate eyes. "If he were a genuine older brother, he would still look after you and protect you, no matter which army you fought with...He's the fool..." Gat Su offered a rather strange, but comforting smile.

Shang Xiang pushed herself back from Gat Su and picked up her weapons. "I have to prepare my troops, if you'll excuse me."

Gat Su made sure the young girl was okay. She had medium length black hair and sea blue eyes. "Um...Thank you kind sir." The young girl spoke in a squeaky voice before she ran off as well.

As Gat Su gathered his belongings he heard a report from a young messenger that Shu would be waging war on the Wei forces currently situated at Fan Castle. Guan Yu would command the battle which meant there would only be a relatively small amount of forces remaining here at Cheng Du.

"You will not be dispatched for the next battle." The messenger said bluntly.

Gat Su felt disappointed a the fact he would not get to wear out his blade for another battle. "It has been a month since we last fought anyone, why wouldn't Liu Bei require my services in the next battle?"

"Lord Liu Bei instructs that you are required to fortify Cheng Du whilst our main forces are absent." The messenger concluded before he left.

Gat Su looked back over the hill at the place he had established as his home. The children were able to smile and play in the street. This was a land of peace. However Gat Su knew deep down this was only a temporary peace, for the only way to achieve true peace, was through battle.

He jumped on his horse and rode in a direction away from Cheng Du. "I can't stay here whilst my brother's fight on the battlefield..." _Don't worry Liu Bei...Soon we will witness an age of peace throughout the land..._

_

* * *

_

For the sake of peace, Gat Su makes the decision to take up the sword after a brief slumber. With all that has happened lately, will Gat Su and Shang Xiang be able to fight at their full potential? Don't miss the next thrilling chapter!


	11. The Rising Despair

_**Chapter 11**_

Gat Su followed the trail of the many hoof-prints that had left Cheng Du. It only took a few hours to trek over the mountains in the Northern Plains until he reached Fan Castle. From his vantage point atop the crest of the valley, he could not observe any Shu soldiers assembled around the castle but he could tell the place was heavily fortified with Wei soldiers situated atop the castle walls and on the outside defending the several drawbridges.

"That place is rock solid. There's no way we're gonna penetrate that castle." However Gat Su soon noticed the ground troops scrambling around the back of the castle only to return to the drawbridge in search for higher ground. "A flood? But there is no rain..." It was only then that Guan Yu's forces emerged from behind the rear of the Castle as they swarmed the entire fortress.

"He...a sneaky tactic but it'll work for me..." Gat Su decided now was his time to enter the fray.

…

"All forces penetrate the castle and surround the enemy forces." Guan Yu gave the orders as Zhang Fei led the first wave of troops inside the castle using a set of wooden flotsams to connect cross the river.

"None shall pass!" A heavily armoured veteran officer jumped down from the castle walls and mowed down a row of soldiers with his two halberds. The next few rows of soldiers stepped back, reluctant to face the mighty warrior. "Ah...So the enemy cringes in fear before Pang De!"

"Amatuers, let me take care of this!" Zhang Fei barged through and engaged combat with Pang De. He slashed in a diagonal arc with his serpent blade before spinning on his heels and swinging his blade in a full revolution. Pang De was rigid the entire time. No matter how much ferocity Zhang Fei put into his attacks the man was immovable. He was effectively an iron golemn.

"Tch...This one is pretty tough." Zhang Fei persisted in his attacks but he could not find an opening with this man.

"Father!" Zhang Fei heard his son ride up to his side with a broad sword in hand.

"Son, this is no place for-" He felt the cold steel claw its way across his chest.

"Father!" Zhang Bao caught his father but the mighty warrior had already used his serpent blade to prop himself up.

"Get out of here boy, you're not ready for this stuff yet." He grunted as he covered his large wound.

"No Father, I want to prove myself to you, I have been training for over a month now." Zhang Bao helped his Father to his feet and regained his fighting stance. "I'll help you beat this guy Dad."

Zhang Fei smiled confidently. "Huh, don't get cocky son, I was just getting warmed up anyway."

…

Gat Su reached the front entrance but there was a mass blockade. He couldn't tell which soldiers were the enemy and which were allies as everyone was squeezed into a tiny corridor of space. A huge shockwave managed to clear a space in the crowd but unfortunately it was the allies who were on the receiving end.

The shockwave was triggered by the impact of a certain soldier's Great Axe as it raised the Earth through its heavy impact. Gat Su jumped off his horse and faces the turban wearing General of Wei.

"That was quite impressive." Gat Su commended his opponent's attack.

The man spoke in a deep and husky voice. "Your sword is quote impressive as well, I wonder if it could break my Great Axe?"

Gat Su drew his enormous blade from the back of his shoulders. "Let's test the toughness of your Axe then shall we?"

…

MEANWHILE...

"This is not good...our forces are being inundated by the rising waters and the Shu forces." The commander Cao Pi expressed his concern. "I trusted your strategy but now we are being annihilated!"

"These floods can be used to our advantage." His fellow strategist Simi Yi waved a black feathered fan over his face. "Soon the enemy will be wedged in a small crevice...It won't be long now before our reinforcements arrive..." He clenched his fist as if strangling the air. "Then we shall crush Guan Yu."

…

Gat Su's and Xu Huang's blades were locked in a tight contest of strength and steel durability. Gat Su's sword may have been four times as thick and wide as a regular sword, but the Great general's Axe was at least five times as heavy as a regular axe.

"Why did you betray Cao Cao? You could've had a better life serving Wei." Xu Huang pushed harder on his Axe.

Gat Su clenched his teeth into a smile. "I had far better goals in life than serving a man's foolish dream." He pushed back with his own blade.

"I see, then you are as foolish for leading yourself here into this trap."

"Trap?" Gat Su felt a jet of air blow across the nape of his neck and so he rolled our of the way of a surprise attack from behind.

"Xiahou Dun! Please don't interfere." Xu Huang caught the one-eyed warrior's blade with his pole axe.

"I have to deal with this one personally." Xiahou Dun walked over to Gat Su and held his Scimitar with both hands. "My Lord...My cousin...Died after losing you to those runaways from Shu." Xiahou Dun charged into Gat Su and held his blade with a vengeful passion. "Lord Cao Cao died before he could achieve his ambition! WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO TAKE SUCH A MAN'S DREAM FROM HIM!" Xiahou Dun slid underneath Gat Su's sword and hacked towards his legs, the blade left a shallow cut in Gat Su's shins.

Gat Su regained his stance and tried to explain himself. "I never intended on following your Lord with the utmost loyalty, I merely held on for the brief ride until I grew tired of following a stray horse."

Xiahou Dun gritted his teeth so hard they began to crack. "YOU SCUM!" Xiahou Dun raised his blade high into the air as he rushed towards Gat Su. However Gat Su had more enemies to deal with and wished to end this quickly. With one swift swing of his blade he cut through Xiahou Dun;s scimitar and slashed through his opponent's stomach.

They both faced away from each other for a brief moment as Xiahou Dun raised his broken sword towards the heavens. "I'm sorry Lord Cao Cao...Even I could not tame the demon Slayer..." The one-eyed warrior collapsed to his knees and tried to turn back and face his killer before he slumped to the ground, permanently defeated.

Xu Huang made his way towards his fallen comrade and knelt down on one knee in a sign of respect. "You obviously seek a dream that is far bigger than I or my Lord could ever comprehend, I shall let you pass for now, but be aware that there are many stronger opponents out there waiting to bring down that dream of yours."

Gat Su noticed the flood of enemy soldiers heading from over the valley. "Looks like your friends are here."

Xu Huang smiled as he stood back up. "They are lord Cao Pi's friends but they are not mine anymore. Go ahead, I'll hold them off for a while." Gat Su was surprised by this seemingly veteran warrior's heel turn, and somewhat saddened at the thought of leaving him behind. But he knew his path lie ahead and his destiny would not allow him to perish here.

"May we one day lock our Great blades together again..." Gat Su left his worthy opponent with those words.

Xu Huang smirked as the Black Swordsman left him behind. "Hmph...You and I both know that won't happen." Xu Huang laughed at the thought as he swept down a dozen oncoming soldiers with his mighty weapon.

…

"HUUAAARRGHH!" The two Zhangs drove their blades forward as Pang De held back with his two halberds. The two Zhangs pushed him back slightly but he managed to parry them both away for the twentieth time.

"This is hopeless, Father we must pull back." Zhang Bao insisted but his father was not giving up. He rose from the wooden floor and gripped his blade.

"If you wanna run away and die somewhere else go ahead, but you said you wanted to prove yourself to me by fighting with honour." He looked down at his son. "So what'll it be kid?"

Zhang Bao picked up his sword and returned to his father's side. "Let's get him Dad!"

…

Guan Yu's forces had found a way around the human wall of Pang De by taking the Western entrance into the castle. They had found themselves fighting on top of the roofs of the buildings inside the castle.

"Do not falter, our enemy is tiring! Finish them off." Guan Yu pushed a few soldiers into a watery grave as he advanced further towards the enemy's main camp.

As Guan Yu sliced down a few more footsoldiers he peered over the walls and noticed a deluge of red armoured soldiers converging on Fan Castle. "It can't be...Wei has allied with Wu?"

…

Xu Huang lay sprawled across the ground. He turned his head and tried to reach his Great Axe with his fingers.

_May we one day lock blades again...atop the heavens..._

* * *

Shu's forces have been surrounded by both Wei and Wu. How can they possibly escape the oncoming flood? Don't miss the next tragic chapter!


	12. The Shattered Oath

_**Sorry for the prolonged wait. I get into and out of the Fanfiction mood at times but I will make sure to update where and when I can. Okay enjoy the latest chapter!**_

_**Chapter 12**_

"I still don't understand. What does Wu benefit from attacking Shu?" A young scholar named Lu Xun rode by his mentor's side.

"Wei is not declaring war on our forces at the present time. By aligning with Wei for this brief time, we can fully prepare for a much bigger conflict in the future." The strategist Lu Meng confirmed.

Lu Xun gazed at the immense battle atop the castle walls. "Liu Bei is truly a remarkable man. I would be honoured to face his mightiest warriors in battle."

…

Guan Yu struggled to keep the crowd of red and blue soldiers at bay. The two enemy forces had converged upon the flooded castle and there was no other way out. The Shu forces were destined to drown in a sea of blood.

"My lord! We can't hold them any longer." A Shu soldier pleaded as he was soon overwhelmed by the torrent of enemy soldiers.

…

Zhang Fei and Zhang Bao had been engulfed by the two enemy fronts. They were now fighting with their backs together or rather it was a desperate effort to brace themselves from being crushed by the powerful weight of thousands of incoming forces.

"Father, I think this might be the end. We better just swim for it."

Zhang Fei smirked. "Tch, I'm not dying in a watery grave. I shall die on my feet in an orgy of battle!" Zhang Fei tried to push harder but even he was beginning to feel overpowered by the enemy.

"Goodbye father...I'm glad I was able to prove myself to you before I die." Zhang Bao closed his eyes and accepted his fate.

BOOM. An explosion came from the rear vanguard. Soon limbs and other body parts were flying in the air as something carved it's way through the crowd.

"HAAAAGGHHH!" One warrior had somehow cut his way through the entire Wu army. Zhang Fei shook his head when he knew only one man was capable of such a feat.

"About time you showed up Gat Su!" Zhang Fei was relieved to see the Black Swordsman reduce the enemy's numbers – even only slightly.

"So you still haven't penetrated the front gate?" Gat Su laughed as the three warriors pushed back the enemy.

"Yeah well we were waiting for you." Zhang Bao retorted. "We knew you'd be upset if we stole all the glory."

"I don't think glory is an issue anymore." Gat Su could clearly observe the extent of the enemy forces already inside the castle.

…

Guan Yu was shielding his tiny remnants of the Shu army. He slashed and kicked back the enemy, whatever it took to keep the distance between them and his few surviving men.

"We're getting slaughtered up here." Guan Yu elaborated the dire situation. "It seems I have no other choice." Guan Yu slammed his Blue Dragon against the wooden floor and howled like a true beast. It echoed through the crowd making them tremble with fear. "**I am Guan Yu...Sworn Brother of Liu Bei and Zhang Fei...Stand and fight me if you dare...**" His blade seemed to emit a flowing blue aura. As he swing his blade the blue flames soon morphed into a dragon. He swung down in one swift blow sending the fiery dragon through a column of enemy soldiers. A path had been cleared by the Blue Dragon as Guan Yu attempted his escape.

"Halt Guan Yu, I cannot let you escape!" The crowd stood back as the commander Sun Quan walked slowly through the crowd. "You're head is mine!"

Guan Yu turned back to his small squadron. "Very well. Allow my men to escape and you shall have your wish." Guan Yu lowered his head.

The Wu army began murmuring and whispering in confusion. Sun Quan tapped his sword. "Are you propositioning your own life for the sake of a few measly soldiers?"

Guan Yu bowed humbly. "I ask that you have mercy for Shu and withdraw from this place, then I shall gladly submit my life."

Sun Quan now referred to his advisor Lu Meng and his apprentice Lu Xun. Both were speechless. Sun Quan smile spelled a sense of sadism. "Do not attack the Shu forces, I will allow them to retreat from this place unharmed." Sun Quan fanned his arm out as if guiding the Shu men to their betrayal of their General.

They coiled themselves around Guan Yu. "No way, we aren't leaving without Lord Guan Yu!"

Sun Quan's temper fuse was being shortened yet again. "I offer you men a free pass out of here and yet you are willing to sacrifice yourselves amongst your defeated General?"

Guan Yu nudged his men away. "Please leave here. I wish for no more blood of Shu to be shed here."

"But my Lord-"

"THAT IS AN ORDER!" Guan Yu's eyes were quite terrifying when he showed anger. They were as piercing as the edge of his very blade.

The passive band of soldiers waddled past the enemy crowd, reluctantly leaving behind their strongest and most feared leader.

Sun Quan smiled wickedly as he faced up to his nemesis. "Oh how the great Guan Yu has fallen...To thin he would be bowing before me..." Sun Quan threw his knee into Guan Yu's face as the mighty warrior succumbed in humiliation. Sun Quan began pummelling the fallen warrior. All the while the humble Guan Yu did not retaliate.

"HAH! SEE THIS LIU BEI! I HAVE YOU NOW! I HAVE YOUR BROTHER IN MY HANDS! HAHAHAHAHA!" Flecks of blood dotted the warlords face and teeth as he grimaced in his lust for torture. Guan Yu showed no signs of pain or emotion. He remained solid in his humble submission to the Tiger's son.

"GUAN YU!" That voice. A glimmer of hope had returned to the stoic warrior.

"What! They should have retreated!" Sun Quan cursed as he noticed three men mow through the crowd.

"Sir Zhang Fei and the Black Swordsman are making their way through our rear guard." Lu Xun rushed over to his leader.

Sun Quan grit his teeth so hard they almost shattered. "Damn you Liu Bei! Come on let's take this one back to Jian Ye. We can finish this later." Sun Quan ordered his men to bind the once mighty warrior and strap him to a horse. The enemy quickly made their way out of the castle as Wei had previously done so.

"BROTHERRR!" Zhang Fei noticed his proud brother being hauled away by the enemy. Gat Su tried to hold him back as he plough his way through the enemy.

SLASH. A sword had cut it's way through Zhang Fei's serpent blade and across his entire mid-section. He was caught by the surprise attack. Zhang Bao rushed over to his father as the blood sprayed across his entire body.

"FATHER!" Zhang Bao caught his father as he fell to the ground.

"Don't die here my son...make me proud...and fight another battle for me." Zhang Fei offered a blood stained grin before his head slumped backwards.

Zhang Bao's eyes were swelling with a flood of tears. He would soon soon succumb to the mysterious enemy's deal of death if he did not retreat.

"Target eliminated..." A strange looking soldier muttered almost robotically as he sheathed his Odachi sword.

Gat Su tightened his grip around his sword as he discovered the assassin which stood before him. His eyes were buried under a helmet which extended downwards like an eagle's beak. A set of wild feathers jutted out of the top of the swordsman's helmet.

"You won't get away with this!" Gat Su swung his sword like a giant pylon, throwing it's weight against the sly warrior. But he did not expect his opponent to draw out his sword so fast and collide with his own mighty blade.

"I'm honoured to touch my blade against that of the famous Black Swordsman." He slid his thin blade out of the attack and seemingly blazed through the attack appearing at the other side of Gat Su. The Black Swordsman had not seen his attack or where exactly he was hit, but he felt it. The flesh being torn apart from his side. He knelt down as he winced in pain.

The man could have finished them off now. But he sheathed his sword. "Fatigue has claimed the better of you in this battle. I shall let those wounds of yours heal so that I, Zhou Tai can fight on par with the one and only Black Swordsman of the West." And with that final speech he had simply vanished amongst the departing horde of Wu soldiers. So many green clothed bodies floated across the flooded battlefield. So many farmers, husbands and fathers had sacrificed their lives for this seemingly fruitless battle. Guan Yu was nowhere to be seen amongst the bodies, and now Zhang Bao would have to carry on the legacy of his father alone.

Gat Su cradled his side as he limped towards his younger compatriot. "Come on young Bao, we must return to Shu."

The child swatted him back as he wept over his dead father;s body. "What's the point of all this? In the end we all lose...Why did my father have to die for nothing? All of these men could have lived! His face was reddened with salty tears. "WHY GAT SU! WHY DID DAD HAVE TO DIE!"

Gat Su grabbed the boy roughly by the shoulder, possibly to shake some sanity back into him. "These men chose to fight here...They fought because they hoped for a better life for their families, for the next generation." He knelt down and closed Zhang Fei's eyes. "Your father fought this entire time – not for Liu Bei, not for Guan Yu, but for you."

Zhang Bao wiped back the torrent of tears. "Really?"

Gat Su nodded. "This was the way he wanted to leave this world, in a glorious fight to the bitter end." Despite Gat Su's severe injury he managed to help his young friend to his feet. "There are too many for us to bury, I think it's best if we let their souls carry on down the river." A euphemist way to put it.

…

As the two survivors travelled back to Cheng Du, an feeling of great discomfort came upon Gat Su's mind. He felt as if something was not quite right about the last battle. Not just the fact that Wu and Wei were allied, but why was Guan Yu and so many of the strongest forces of Shu, sent out to fight a battle with relatively few territorial gains?

His anxieties were soon answered by a wall of fire.

"GAT SU! COME QUICK IT'S TERRIBLE!" Sun Shang Xiang stormed through the blazing fog, coughing and wheezing as she tried to catch her breath. Gat Su observed from the streams of make up flowing down her face like black tears that she had experienced great distress.

"Tell me what's going on?" Gat Su observed a dozen or so torch wielding horsemen riding into the forest.

Sun Shang Xiang nearly collapsed if she hadn't clung onto the swordsman's cape. "It's a disaster, we were completely off our guard and..." She couldn't muster up the rest of her sentence as she began to wail quite discernibly.

"Please you have to tell me? Are the villagers safe?" She shook her wildly perhaps too wildly.

She nodded faintly but her cries continued. "It's not that...It's Liu Bei...he's...he's..."

"What happened?" Gat Su was now concerned his lord may have been consumed by the flames of wrath.

Shang Xiang took a deep breath and spoke her words with more clarity, though they still held the tone of tragedy. "My Brother...He's taken our Lord!"

* * *

Defeat at Fan Castle was terrible enough...but a loss on the battlefield is nothing compared to this. The three sworn brother's of Shu have now fallen: Zhang Fei perished and Guan Yu and Liu Bei's fate now in tha hands of Wu. Can Gat Su pull these poor folk together and hopefully save the Kingdom of Shu? Don't miss the next tumultuous chapter!


	13. The Second Eclipse

_**Again it seems I've left a great story behind for way too long. I hope those who've been waiting patiently aren't dissapointed with the latest chapter. I'm increasing the pace now as I'm set to draw this one to a close pretty soon.  
**_

_**Chapter 13**_

JIAN YE MAIN COURTYARD:

"Hah! How the mighty Guan Yu has fallen!" Sun Quan relished in humiliating Guan Yu as much as possible. Throwing his face into a pile of horse manure, kicking and hitting him until he was barely conscious. But perhaps the most heartbreaking thing for Guan Yu was the fact that he was going through this in front of his lord Liu Bei. "And I do hope our wonderful guest of honour, Lord Liu Bei is enjoying this entertainment." The angry Tiger picked up Guan Yu by his hair and shoved him in front of Liu Bei, who was fixed to a wooden chair nearby.

"My Lord. Please forgive me." Guan Yu tried to speak but his mouth was so swollen from the beatings he could only for a few barely audible sounds.

Liu Bei was frozen in rage, and fear. Was this to be his fate next?

Sun Quan tried to hype up the gathering crowd of Wu soldiers as well as a few hundred nearby villagers. "So what should we do about the great Guan Yu? Should we set him and his lord free?" With a brief pause he snickered "Or should we give his head a trimming?"

"RAAAGGHH!" The crowd made their judgement loud and quite clear.

"Alright, who shall do the honours?" Sun Quan waved his sword around looking for a willing executioner. "What about you Liu Bei? Would you like the pleasure of ending your own subordinates life?"

"You dog!" Liu Bei spat on the Tiger's face. Sun Quan swiftly wiped the ball of saliva away and raised his own sword.

"I think I shall to the dirty job then eh?" The crowd roared again in barbaric lustre. It was like a showcase for them all, to see this once great warrior thrown down to such a degrading level.

Guan Yu put up little resistance as the leader of Wu lifted his head off the ground once more. Sun Quan let go of his hair, leaving the Shu general to remain dazed in his kneeling position. The leader drew his arms back allowing enough distance and momentum to...

With one swing of the Tiger's Claw, the legendary Blue Dragon Wielder was no more...

…

MEANWHILE:

A dozen Wu soldiers remained on Guard outside the city. Since the execution of two of the Three sworn Brothers of Shu was taking place, many of the townsfolk and military had flocked towards the town centre to celebrate the occasion. Wu had truly earned the colour red as their banner.

The cheers of the crowd could be heard by the guards. "Wow! I wonder if they chopped off that smug Liu Bei's head by now?"

Another of the footsoldiers made a remark. "That dog of Shu is getting more than he deserves. If I had my way I would have tortured him for months or even years before-" The snide man's comments were cut short by a small arrow which had mysteriously embedded itself into the side of his neck. He curled his hands as he tried to find the arrow before he stumbled forward.

"What the..." Another two guards were shot in the chest and throat before the remaining guards scrambled around in search of the assailant.

"Agh!" One man who ventured too far into the bushes was slain by a petite young lady in green tights.

"Sun Shang Xiang!" The others were shocked and confused at her arrival after being banished for so many months.

The young tigress crossed her Chakrams and roared mightier than any animal. "ATTACK!"

"GRRAAAAGGHHH!" The Shu forces burst out of the shrubs, the mighty Gat Su led the right flank towards the city gates. The few remaining solders began to flee, realising they were severely outnumbered.

"Call for reinforcements! Close the gate!" One soldier barked orders before he was cut down by Gat Su's Dragon Slayer. The next line of sliders began pushing the thick doors which protect the city close. However Gat Su burst through the gate carving a large gash into the wooden doors as the broke through on his steed.

"The enemy have broken through the first gate! All forces begin fortifying the secondary gate!" Hundreds more Wu soldiers appeared from behind the walls, half of them tried in vain to repel the attack but the majority continued their hasty retreat to the secondary walls.

"First Squad circle the left side of the city and look for an entrance, my Squad continue forthwith!" Sun Shang Xiang fired up her small band of troops, all eager to free their Lord.

"We'll take the right and meet up with first squad at the rear!" Gat Su took a larger portion of the Shu forces and circled the right, mowing down any Wu soldier foolish to stop their advance.

Crossbow troops began firing down on Gat Su's cavalry squad, taking down a few of Shu's troops on the edge of the flank. However they were too fast for any arrows to significantly damage their front.

"We must stop them, if the rear gate falls then we're done for!" The Wu forces were vulnerable at the rear and it wasn't long before the Black Swordsman could be seen charging around the corner.

"Kill the Black Swordsman at all costs!" The commander yelled as crossbowmen and spear-men formed a tight wall of defence for the Demon Slayer.

Gat Su whisked around the arrows as he drove his sword into the wall of spears. A spear had grazed his left arm but he pushed forward with his stallion crushing the soldiers in his path. The horse was soon on it's hind legs as Gat Su swept his sword across a dozen soldiers, drowning his steed as well as himself in the blood of Wu.

"This is..." The commander was literally cut short by Gat Su's blade.

"CHARGE!" Gat Su drove the unit forward, waving his sword with flare and might. Wu's rear guard was quickly becoming detached and disorganised as Gat Su's troupe slaughtered them all.

…

A messenger clasped his hands nervously as he bowed before Sun Quan. "My Lord the city is under attack!"

The Tiger slashed his claws in anger. "WHAT! But that's impossible, we still have an alliance with Wei and Shu has virtually fallen!"

"Reports from the Southern Gate say a man wearing a cape and wielding a large sword has already taken out an entire battalion."

"So it's HIM?" Sun Quan stroked his long beard in rapid thought. "Send my veteran generals out to deal with him quickly." Sun Quan swift dismissed the messenger. "As for Liu Bei..."

…

Sun Xiang Shang had led the frontal assault to great progress. The primary walls had now been taken over in the surprise attack. "Archers ready the fire arrows!" As the archers took their positions atop the primary walls they ignited their arrows and sent a volley of death and flames toward the inner city. Soon most of the buildings on the outskirts were wooden, the fires quickly spread, reaching the watch towers and eventually across the many huts and settlements which had made the Kingdom of Wu their home. Did the Tiger empress feel a sense of guilt, betraying her family and killing those of her former Kingdom? Whether she did or did not, she could no longer turn back.

…

The two head strategists rushed over to Sun Quan's position. The Tiger Emperor had held a beaten and broken Liu Bei in one hand with his sword ready to kill the leader of peace for good. "Please your Highness, we must flee the city! This attack is unprecedented!"

"Curses..." Sun Quan could smell the smoke and see the embers floating in the air from the City Centre. He lifted a semi-conscious Liu Bei by the throat. "Consider yourself a lucky man, I won't be able to enjoy tormenting you any further, so you may stay here and watch yourself perish him the fire.

"We can recover our forces in Wei before we return with a Coalition led attack."

Sun Quan smirked with arrogance as he witnessed his capital burn. "That won't be necessary, these people are no more than a rabble of bandits now. Two of the three brothers have already been slain and as for the third..." Sun Quan picked up Liu Bei by the hair and forced his mouth open as he rested his Wolf Claw on his tongue. "He will never be able to accomplish his dream!"

…

Gat Su's advance had come to a sudden halt as he found himself locking blades with the Dark Peacock warrior from the previous battle. Half of his battalion had also been carved up by a series of small explosions.

"It's truly a pleasure to taste the blade of the Black Swordsman..." Zhou Tai spoke in his dark tone as the sparks burned against the combatant's flesh. "Once I have claimed your head, I shall be revered as the greatest warrior to have ever lived!"

"Hragh! He's mine Zhou Tai!" The artillery expert known as Huang Gai rode forth and swiped towards Gat Su's back with his great mace.

CLASH. Gat Su pulled out of blocking Zhou Tai's sword so he could reach back and stop Huang Gai's attack. The Peacock Assassin was quite surprised by Gat Su's determination. He rode around to Gat Su's right side and drew his blade once more, hoping to seal the opening. But Gat Su had done the incredible thing and gripped Zhou Tai's blade, yanking it towards him and past his saddle until it stabbed Huang Gai's shoulder.

"You fool! How could you let him attack me?" The veteran General cursed to the Peacock Assassin as Gat Su rode past their quarrel. Gat Su now had some distance to load his bow and fire a few arrows. Zhou Tai swiftly cut all of the arrows aimed at him whilst Huang Gai blocked the rest with his small circular shield. "Hah! It will take more than a few pesky arrows to defeat the likes of us." Huang Gai continued his charge towards the Black Swordsman as Zhou Tai circled around the rear.

Gat Su easily evaded Huang Gai's attack but was nearly caught off guard my Zhou Tai's again. _They're a frustrating pair to fight...The older one will charge forward with a heavy attack whilst the other one goes in for a fast ambush... They combine to fight with both speed and strength._

Meanwhile Gat Su's confused soldiers watched on eagerly as their general was being thrown back into a corner. "Come on guys! Let's save commander Gat Su!" The footsoldiers charged towards the two generals ignorant of their impending fate.

"STAY BACK YOU GUYS!" Gat Su urged his men but it was already too late. A wall of flames took down the first few rows whilst a few slashes across the air managed to turn the remainder of the battalion into human chop suey. Zhou Tai quietly sheathed his sword as he finished the job.

Gat Su's heart burned with rage as he witnessed all of his soldiers – all those who had entrusted his life to him, perish in an instant. "YOU BASTARDS!" Gat Su swung his Demon Slayer with great fury as he charged towards Zhou Tai. The peacock Assassin stepped out of the way and tried to attack Gat Su from behind but Gat Su used his spare hand to grip Zhou Tai's cape and drag his to the ground trampling over his body with his horse and then turning back to slash across the man's back, slicing him in two.

Huang Gai had thrown a few bombs over towards Gat Su during the brief battle but Gat Su rode through the wall of flames and aimed his sword forward, piercing straight through Huang Gai's shield and out of his chest. The ageing general threw up piles of blood as his body was thrown against the wall. "That man...truly is...a demon..." He noted before he made entered a permanent phase of retirement.

…

Liu Bei lay sprawled across the wooden platform as the flames advanced towards his bloody body. His mouth bled profusely – a large trail of human wine was spreading across the deck, as he crawled forward he noticed an old adversaries reflection in the puddle.

"_**Your so called kingdom has been laid to waste. Your sworn brothers have been slain, and you are also facing a slow demise...I can offer you a second chance, if you are willing to submit your ambitions to me..." **_

A red egg like object suddenly rose out of the mass of blood and floated just inches from the Shu Leader's face. The object of blood seemed so beautiful, smooth and flowing in its dazzling hover. It rotated its face slowly until two misplaced eyes and a mouth appeared. Liu Bei was thrown back until he heard the object speak out to him.

"_**Allow me to utilise your body, and together we can reclaim China for ourselves...Not for Wu or Wei but for US!"**_

Sun Shang Xiang and the generals of the frontal assault had finally found Liu Bei. "Master Liu Bei we've come to save you!" But just as the Tigress was approaching her leader the man stumbled away from her and snatched the egg-like object. Soaking it with more of his own blood.

_I will...I will...I will..._

"LIU BEI!" Gat Su knew from his leader's position what kind of horror was about to commence. He sprinted past Shang Xiang, extending an arm, desperately pleading with the leader of peace to stop his pledge...

The fallen and physically and morally battered Liu Bei produced a blood curdling grin when he mouthed the words.

_**I will offer thee a sacrifice...**_

The sky was instantly swallowed in darkness as the sun was stained in black and the flames rose to form a cage around the small remainder of Shu's forces. The next moment everyone found themselves with a odd-looking brand somewhere on their body.

It was no surprise that almost everyone was surprised that the sky had changed colour and their bodies had been branded. Shang Xiang rushed over to Gat Su, "What;s going on here? Why has everything turned dark. What's happening to our Master?"

Gat Su gripped his sword and growled, expressing his vengeful doom.** "The Second Eclipse has just begun..."**

* * *

It seems Gat Su can never escape his nightmare. The curse of the brand which has been placed on his neck has made him suffer ever since that unforgettable event. Now he will be confronted by his greatest fears yet again! Can he survive? Can he save his comrades? Can he stop Liu Bei from being possessed by the Behilit? Don't miss the next climactic chapter!


	14. The Future Dawns

_**Chapter 14...**_

Zhang Bao and another two green-clad warriors waited in a small camp in the forest on the outskirts of the city. They had been ordered by Commander Shang Xiang to stay put and remain as a relief squad for when the wounded returned to camp.

The three of them were all young and developing into powerful warriors. One of them, a boy who also wielded a sword as wide and long as Gat Su's gazed over the edge of the hill. "Hey guys you better take a look at this."

Zhang Bao rushed over and gazed in horror at the black dome which had encapsulated the entire capital of Wu. Come on Gat Su! You guys have to make it back alive...you promised me."

The third young warrior, a dazzling young girl with medium-length black hair, rested her hand on Zhang Bao's shoulder. "Please don't fret brother...I know that man will survive...I just hope the others can too..."

…

Sun Quan's troops had reached a ridge-line several kilometres away from the dark dome that was once their city. Lu Xun rode beside the Tiger General and regarded the doomed city. "My Lord, I'm afraid the capital will no longer be recovered, however it seems Liu Bei's forces are caught in the middle of this phenomenon.

"Sun Quan smiled as he contemplated Shu's defeat. "That leaves just one enemy for us to topple now!"

…

Meanwhile across the other side of the city, another odd army of warriors – barbarians if you will call them, were making their way North. All of them wore bamboo armour and some rode atop mighty beasts with tusks. Their leader, a bloated man who wore the claws of bear on his hands, belched in delight as he witnessed the Eclipse engulf Jian Ye.

"So honey, it looks like we were too late." His promiscuous wife, called over atop another elephant.

The Elephant King rubbed his belly and bellowed in laughter. "HAHA! No matter, all the more chance to clear out these Northerners!"

…

"What's happening to Liu Bei?" Shang Xiang rushed over and cradled the man in his arms.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" Gat Su charged over as the earth began to rumble. Several large mounds rose from the ground, lifting up any wayward soldiers on top. As they fell to a brutal death the mounds rose higher until eventually the entire ground was elevated. Everyone stabbed their swords or lay down to hold themselves steady as the earth rose to the heavens. Soon it appeared the mounds were in fact five fingers, curled upwards; everyone was resting on the palm of this giant hand, extending out of the earth as if Satan were trying to grasp the moon itself.

"AGHH! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" The soldiers were all trembling and becoming clouded with fear. Shadows were swaying in the distance, forming a ring around the band of mercenaries.

"EVERYONE STAY CALM, WE HAVE TO HOLD OUR FORMATION AND NOT PANIC!" Gat Su, tried to command the troops as he pulled Shang Xiang away from Liu Bei.

The leader of peace rose to his feet, his head lowered as blood continued dripping from his mouth like a leaky tap. "_**Well done Gat Su...I must commend you for bringing everyone here on this very special occasion...**__"_

Gat Su roared at the man who had betrayed him and his entire army. "You son of a bitch! How could you sell your soul to the God Hand?"

Liu Bei slowly lifted his gaze, revealing the eyes of the devil himself. As he spoke, it was as if another bloodthirsty warrior was hiding behind the man's face. "_**We could have ruled this filthy place together...Make a new world, ruled under one leader...I could offer you everything you ever wanted...Then things that would make any man roll over and cry in ecstasy...I could have even brought back your frien-"**_

"**Don't you dare mention them...I'll die a hundred – a thousand times before I submit to scum like you.**"

"_**How very disappointed I am...It seems Lord Femto was right when he warned me about you...The Cursed Swordsman who shatters the dreams of those he follows...**__"_

Suddenly Gat Su raged forward menacingly with his Dragon Slayer raised. "**GRIFFITH YOU BASTARD**"

"Commander Xiang, what should we do?" Ma Chao rushed over to the Tigress, who was already paralysed with fear.

"...Lord Liu Bei...he's...that's...that's not him anymore! He been-"

"Commander!" Ma Chao tried to shake her senses together. "We need you to lead us! Our soldiers are frightened, we all want to get out of this place...We beg of you, please give us our orders." Ma Chao lowered his head, holding back his own grave fears.

Shang Xiang wiped away her tears and faced the army with her Chakrams drawn. "Follow Gat Su's orders, remain in tight formation and do not panic...We will make it out of this place alive, I swear on my very life."

"GAGGHH! Somebody help me!" A solder suddenly broke away from the group, his body swallowed by the shadows. Everyone turned their formation to face the shadows. The next moment a pair of legs and an ear spat its way out of the shadows.

"MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL DID THEY DO TO HIM!" One of the solder's jumped off his horse and picked up the man's remains.

"No stay back from there!" But Shang Xiang's orders were met with another deadly bone crunching sound of death. The next man had his bones thrown to the solders. Soon it became clear what exactly was hiding behind the shadows as hordes of tentacles, eyes and fanged, saliva-drenched jaws, mad their way out of the darkness.

"DEMONS!"

…

"**I won't let you take them.**" Gat Su vowed as he slammed his blade against Liu Bei's arm. Liu Bei's body had now been clothed in thick white armour. His helmet sprouted spiked wings as he fended his opponent.

"_**The Gods beckon a sacrifice...**" _Liu Bei extended his right hand as a sword of light manifested itself. He raised the sword of pure light as Gat Su blocked with his own sword of darkness. "_**Join our kingdom and you will never have to suffer the pain of loss anymore...decline and I vow to take everything you cherish from this world.**_"

"**I'll stop you...I've killed your kind many times before!**" The Black Swordsman spat back at the man of light.

"_**What makes you think I'm comparable to the rest of those filthy Apostles down there**_**...**" As Liu Bei pointed towards the ground Gat Su noticed the entire band of mercenaries were being gobbled one by one by the Apostle's feeding frenzy below. "_**Just say you will submit your soul to me and I can end this...Or would you rather I take someone more dear to your heart?**"_

"**No...you wouldn't dare...If there's a shred of Liu Bei left in there I know you wouldn't**"

The demon formerly known as Liu Bei scoffed. **"**_**Hah, that's your second big mistake...I'm no longer Liu Bei...I am both Peace and Chaos itself...I am both Light and Darkness, Light and Day, Water and Fire, Yin and Yang...I am..."**_

…

CHENG DU CASTLE:

Sima Yi entered the throne-room as Cao Pi was being served some more wine and tendered to three beautiful maids. "My Lord, it appears an interesting phenomenon has occurred in the Wu capital.

Cao Pi smirked as he waved for his maidens to depart. He crossed his legs and rested his head on his arms showing a relaxed reaction. "I know, I can hear him...My father calls for me..."

…

"_**GAGK**_!" The Demon Lord Liu Bei was struck by surprise when Gat Su fired his arm cannon. If it wasn't for his supernatural armour, Liu Bei may have eaten those last words quite literally. "_**Curses! How dare you mock me? I will not forget this Gat Su...My army shall return upon this mortal plain when conditions permit...We will withdraw, but I'm taking my succubus with me!**_" Liu Bei's sword extended across the battlefield until it pierced Sun Shang Xiang's chest from behind. The young Tigress gasped as her heart was being gripped by Liu Bei's wrath.

"**NO! BRING HER BACK!" **Gat Su tried to reach him but he had reached beyond Gat Su's grasp. His helmet grew a pair of steel wings – wings resembling an Angel of Death. As Gat Su fired a few arrows in a last ditch effort – the mighty Demon Lord swatted them away like flies.

"_**Don't fear dear Gat Su...She isn't dead...I have a much greater use for her now! MWAHAHAHA!**__" _Liu Bei mocked the warrior who had helped him found a Kingdom in his name, he had mocked the one who had followed his dream. Liu Bei had betrayed a Demon Slayer...

And as the former leader of peace departed this small hamlet of Hell, Gat Su threw his giant blade like a javelin piercing the heavens in his anguish even as the lower demons converged upon the lonely swordsman to feed upon the scraps of grief.

"...**NOOO!..."**

* * *

**ROMANCE OF THE BERSERK  
**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**And that's where I'll leave things for now. I have a bunch of other stories to work on at the moment, but I've left this one open for a sequel. So for now I'm gonna do a Kentaro Miura and give this story a break for a while. Watch this space as I do have some more plans for this X-over in the future - especially since this story was based entirely around the Golden Age arc and there are still three more in the Manga so...  
**


End file.
